Colt
by KungFuu
Summary: Nothing about Harry is normal. Even for a centaur, his visions are scarily powerful. His attraction to the lone centaur Severus is also highly unusual, and his journey to find answers is just beginning.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.  
**Warnings: **This story _implies_, though does **not** describe, a sexual relationship between two male centaurs. Harry is physically only eleven, though he is considered an adult in the centaur herd.  
**Rating: **PG-13

**Chapter One  
**"_T__he Minnetaree"_

His heart pounded. Sweat rolled down his bare chest in plump beads. The forest began to fill with the heavy musk of monkshood. He stumbled dizzily through the underbrush, the tiny hairs on his arms bristled in fear. Heavy breathing and slow footsteps filled his ears. The hour was close to midnight, but bright spots of color danced across his vision. He fell and then lumbered back to his feet.

He was alone, hunted, unarmed, and weak from fasting. Blackness began to tinge his vision. His head ached so painfully! He tore at his wild black mane, convinced something was crawling through the pores on his scalp. Far beyond the human ability to reason away his fear or obey his pride, he began to thrash through the forest desperately, terrified pleas and whimpers bubbling up from his heaving chest. They were the cries of an animal. He had left his humanity behind.

The footsteps were faster now. Twigs cracked and a rumbling growl filled the night. Harry had lost his vision completely, and froze where he stood. He couldn't tell what direction the footsteps were coming from. His eyes were stretched wide, but he couldn't see anything. He wished it were all a nightmare. He wanted so desperately to wake up.

He felt salty tears spill down his cheeks and watery snot slide over his lips. The footsteps stopped. The breathing was directly in front of him. The liquid contents of his bowels splashed to the ground.

Hot, stagnant breath rolled over his face. The cloying smell of monkshood made vomit roll up his throat and dribble down his chin.

His mind screamed at him to flee, but his body could not respond. Of its own volition, a pale arm stretched forward. His heart stopped as his fingers probed into the darkness, closer and closer to the source of the breathing. He tried to brace himself, expecting his arm to be bitten off any second…

A sob rolled out of his throat as two fingers touched something slick with mucous and saliva. Something hard. Something sharp.

One second, all the feeling in his body had been in his extended hand, then the next moment the limb was simply gone.

He screamed from the pain of feeling the monster rip into his body. A blinding white light erupted all around him and the vision was mercifully over.

_SSHP_

When he awoke, a cool hand was stroking his brow.

"Little one, can you hear my words?"

The ancient voice sounded so far away. With a start, he sat up quickly, breathing fast, staring wondrously at his intact hands in the semi-darkness of the cave.

"Calm yourself, little one. You are safe."

Harry's verdant eyes landed on the _Jica'que_ sitting at his bedside. Her human half was ancient – it was rumored she was a hundred years old. She was nearly black she was so tan, and her wrinkled skin was thin as paper. Long, shockingly white mane hung over her bare, wrinkled breasts. She seemed to glow like a forest spirit. The presence of the motherly centaur calmed him, like balm on sore muscles.

His breathing returned to normal, and he resisted the urge to bury his face in her warm bosom as he had done as a foal. Instead, he lay back down slowly, images of his horrifying _Minnetaree_ racing through his head.

As if sensing his pain, the _Jica'que _began to sing soothingly in the old tongue. Harry didn't know what all the words meant. Many, many years ago, the centaurs spoke their own language - one untainted by human influence. Legend said that the great Chiron, father of all centaurs, had seen a terrible future for centaurs when he was on his own _Minnetaree_. He predicted that the centaurs would die out if they did not adapt some of the ways of the humans. He bravely entered the Forbidden Forest and crossed into the land of the wizards. There he learned to speak, to write and read as they did. He learned to weave baskets, make arrows, set traps, and tame fire. After many years with them, he crossed back through the Forbidden Forest and brought enlightenment to all the herds of centaurs. Now they spoke the language of the two-legs, but words from the old tongue were often used for sacred rituals and other important things. _Jica'que _loosely translated as "ancient one." It was a term bestowed upon the eldest member of the herd. She was a healer, a dream weaver, and a teacher. She had raised Harry as a foal when his parents had been killed by wolves.

_Minnetaree _translated to "cross the waters" in new tongue. It was the spiritual journey every centaur went on before they were considered an adult. It consisted of isolation and fasting in the forest, drinking only water from the river. On midnight, the centaur would be sent a vision. It could be about anything. The vision was considered a gift from _Reiki_, also known as the Great Spirit.

Thinking of the familiar story of Chiron's _Minnetaree_ had soothed him. The calming song of the _Jica'que_ ended in a whisper.

"Grandmother," Harry croaked weakly. The elderly female quickly raised a wooden bowl filled with water to his cracked lips. She let him drink a bit, and it eased the scratching pain in his throat. "Grandmother…Death came in my _Minnetaree_. It hunted me. It devoured me. I was so alone."

The _Jica'que _didn't speak. She rested her weathered hand on his forehead, closing her eyes and moving her lips silently. A warm glow emanated from her hand, seeping into his head. At first it was pleasant, as if he were sitting in the afternoon sunlight.

But then the warmth became heat, which intensified until he felt like fire was pressed against his face.

The _Jica'que _wrenched her hand away, breathing heavily, sweat trickling down her face.

"My child, you have been given a true vision from _Reiki_! I feel the presence strongly in your soul. You have been shown complete truth – a rare gift."

Harry was confused, but he was often confused when speaking to the _Jica'que_, so it was nothing new.

"But grandmother, don't _all_ visions come from the _Reiki_?" Harry asked pointlessly. Even if he had been on his deathbed, she would not have given him a straight answer. Lessons from the _Jica'que _tended to reveal themselves over time. Sirius had once told him (when he had been young and easily frustrated), that the _Jica'que _had visions so powerful that she sometimes didn't know whether she was in the future, the present, or the past. What seemed like a very clear answer to _her_ might not make any sense to the one asking until many years later.

"What is the _Reiki_, Harry? When you know this, you will have your answer."

As he had said…_utterly_ pointless. He sighed. He was too tired and weak to ponder the meaning of the universe. His grandmother's presence, while comforting initially, was now becoming slightly tiresome. As if in answer to his silent plea, a familiar centaur entered the massive cave.

Sirius was much easier to digest than the _Jica'que_. In fact, he was the complete opposite of Harry's grandmother. For a centaur, he possessed a startling lack of subtlety and mystery. Sirius was funny and energetic, expressive and straightforward to the point of being blunt. To most centaurs, _that_ was practically a sin. Of course, Sirius couldn't have predicted winter even if he was given a calendar, so he didn't have much to be confused about. He lived unburdened by the knowledge of the future. Whether that was a good or bad thing, Harry couldn't quite say. It was balanced by the fact that he was an excellent hunter. He could track anything, and some in the herd said he was the strongest centaur they had ever seen.

It was, needless to say, quite ironic that he was such good friends with the _Jica'que_. Despite their extreme differences in personality, they got along quite well.

"How are you feeling, Harry?" Sirius asked softly.

"I've been better," Harry replied tiredly. Sirius shook his head in a disapproving fashion.

"I _knew_ you shouldn't have fasted for so long. It's bloody ridiculous to go without food. I told you to sneak some berries or something. I suppose you didn't listen."

The _Jica'que _merely rolled her eyes in a rare moment of childishness. Sirius brought it out in her.

"That, you impertinent beast, is why your own _Minnetaree_ was so unsuccessful," she chided roughly. "Harry," she went on to say proudly, "has been gifted with a _true_ vision."

"Nonsense. You didn't see the state we found him in. I don't care if he saw Chiron himself. He's _never _fasting like that again, and he's certainly not going out for so long alone."

Harry wondered if Sirius would ever treat him as an adult. He didn't think it likely.

"I'm **fine**, Sirius. My _Minnetaree _gave me… a great deal to think about." Harry answered in a way he hoped would appease both of them. In truth, Harry would be happy to never think about his terrible vision again. It was custom to share it with the others in the herd in order to get advice from the elders on what it might mean. He didn't think he would. It seemed clear enough. Death was coming for him. Not so surprising considering his heart. He had been sickly since birth, possibly because he never nursed properly. Grandmother had known the second she held him in her arms that he would be physically weak. She was always telling him that his soul was too strong for his body. She said that spiritually, his power was immeasurable, and that there simply wasn't a body in existence powerful enough to match such a strong soul.

Her words had been comforting when he was little and he'd been teased by the other colts because he lost shamefully in the races and made a pitiful hunter. Now that he was older, he found himself wishing more and more that he was like Sirius. A life where he was unburdened by dark visions and ominous prophecies, physically strong and healthy, unconfused by his place in the world…it sounded heavenly. He was tired of always being so _tired_.

"You've been resting in this cave for days, Harry. Why don't you come outside for awhile and get some fresh air? You don't have to talk about what happened if you don't want to, but the others are going to be sharing their visions tonight."

"His body must recover. He should begin deep meditation as soon as he is physically capable. Such a gift should not be wasted on the ears of those who do not truly understand."

As usual, Harry had to make the choice between two extremes.

"Let me eat a bit and have some time to myself, and later I'll come out for some air."

Both centaurs nodded at his decision. The _Jica'que _smiled proudly at him before she left, and Sirius winked genially.

When they were both gone, Harry sighed heavily and massaged his temples. He had a terrible headache. The sounds of a fire being started and dinner being prepared drifted into the cave. Harry sat up and gratefully reached for the cold bowl of soup sitting nearby. He drank it slowly, practically hearing it splash into his empty stomach.

Sirius had been right about one thing. He was _never_ fasting like that again.

When he went to put the bowl back down, something laying on the small table caught his eye. A single blue flower, crumpled as if he had held it tightly in his fist, lay delicately on the nightstand. He gently picked it up and brought it to his nose.

The sickly sweet scent of monkshood filled his nostrils. Repulsed, Harry forcefully flung it away from him. He wanted no more reminders of his dark vision. A shiver raced down his spine as he recalled the feel of the slippery teeth under his fingertips. He sat for a long time in the near darkness, staring at the innocuous flower, wondering what it all meant despite his intentions not to think of it again.

**A/N: **Yes, I'm going to finish it. Yes, I'm a jerk for leaving it so long. Yes, it really is me even though my pen-name is different. For my explanation/groveling apologies, see my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_The Itch"_

When he left the cave, the fire was roaring merrily and fairies were undulating in the air above it. There was a distant roll of thunder. One of Harry's hind legs suddenly itched. That always meant rain was coming.

Upon sighting him, a roan mare left the circle of the fire and quickly embraced him. She had been on her own _Minnetaree _when he had left for his. This was the first time the two good friends had spoken to each other as adults, and he was pleased she had returned to the herd safe and sound.

"How fare you, Harry?" She asked worriedly, her small hands remaining wrapped around his upper arms. Over her shoulder, Harry caught the dark glare that Bane sent the two of them. Not wanting to cause trouble, Harry gentle stepped back, smiling softly at his childhood friend.

"I have much to think about," he replied automatically. It was the standard reply to inquiries of health and wellbeing. A centaur who was pondering things was a centaur that was content with the world. Harry distinctly _wasn't_ content, but the bonfire was not the right place to discuss personal problems. Thistle's knowing brown eyes softened and she returned the smile. There was a promise in her expression that they would speak later.

Next, Harry was greeted by the council. The three aged centaurs rose from their spots by the fire and walked towards him slowly and regally, moving as if they all shared one body. As they passed Thistle, three heads turned in unison to shoot a reprimanding scowl at her. Tradition dictated Harry be recognized by the elders as an adult before anyone else spoke with him. Thistle blushed at her error in etiquette, bowing respectfully before returning to the circle.

"How fare you, Harry?" The three voices speaking in unison was always strange to hear.

"My questions are many," Harry replied, again in an automatic tone of voice. He wondered if other centaurs really did think _all _the time. He took a leaf out of Sirius's book and tried very hard not to.

"The _Jica'que _tells you have walked the path of enlightenment," this time the elder in the middle spoke alone. He was a large centaur, fairly pale because he spent most of his time in his cave mediating. His skin was wrinkled and his belly was slightly protruded. His long mane, curly and oily, was a steely gray color. His coat was a dull blue, but ivory hairs were sprinkled throughout it, as if he'd been dusted with white pollen.

Harry caught Sirius's eye and thought of replying, 'I haven't just walked the path – I've gone completely round the bend.'

Of course he didn't. Attempts at humor were lost on the elders, and they wouldn't know that the others thought he was a bit crazy anyway. They mostly kept to themselves and only interacted with the rest of the herd when it was tradition for them to do so.

"The _Reiki _has blessed me, yes," Harry replied, turning his focus from Sirius back to the elders.

"May he always do so. The Great Father's ways are soft and mysterious, like the unfolding petals of a blossom…" the right elder's voice was deep and unused.

"…And so it is our hope you will follow his ways and teachings…" the left continued in a crisp monotone.

"…In all you do and say," the middle one finished sagely. Harry had to try hard to resist smiling. The elders presented every new adult in the herd with a unique blessing. He found it humorous that his basically translated to an acknowledgement that he was a talented seer, but a warning that he shouldn't be loud or simplistic like his godfather. The elders absolutely hated Sirius, and it was well known. Unlike the _Jica'que_, they had little tolerance for those who bucked tradition. Sure enough, behind their backs, Sirius was rolling his eyes and doing rude impersonations of the elders, complete with a pinched face and an upturned nose. Thistle was smiling in amusement, as were some of the younger children.

The _Jica'que _lightly slapped Sirius upside the back of his head and Harry couldn't hide his smile. Thankfully, the elders thought he was merely happy at being given such a fine blessing.

After the elders had said their bit, things relaxed ever so slightly. The conversation became more laid back, the sound of laughter filled the air, and the bowls of food were readily emptied of their contents. Bane, the other new adult in the herd, had left his spot across the fire to come sit beside Thistle. Unfortunately, this meant he was sitting by Harry as well.

"I know the retelling of my vision tonight will impress you, Thistle. It was a magnificent one – more powerful than even Harry's, I'll bet."

Harry didn't think that was a bet Bane would have won.

Thistle smiled indulgently at his arrogance, blind to how obnoxious he was. Harry wondered if her blindness would last through all their years mated, or if it would wear off after the first few months of sharing a cave and raising a foal.

"I was told you fasted for an entire month," Thistle replied, obviously impressed. Harry cast a critical eye over Bane's shiny coat and glowing skin. He didn't _look_ like he'd just fasted for a month. Harry, by comparison, looked like utter shit. His tail and mane, were tangled, his pitch black coat was dull and greasy. He looked emancipated.

On second thought, Harry mused, it was best if he avoided comparing himself to Bane. The other centaur was strong and swift. He lacked Sirius's charm, though. In fact, Harry would have much rather spent his time in the company of a vapid fairy than with Bane. He was arrogant and stupid. It was a dangerous combination in Harry's humble opinion.

"Of course, I was weary and exhausted after a month without food, but I managed to kill a magnificent stag on my way home with my bare hands. I would have gotten his mate if I'd had my bow and arrows. The elders were certainly impressed, I'll tell you that much," Bane boasted, even going so far to puff his chest out a bit.

Love made centaurs do really stupid things. Harry went back to his eating, thankful Bane was ignoring him in favor of flirting with Thistle. He wasn't always so lucky. It ruined his meal slightly to know that Bane had hunted the meat.

"I saw the carcass before it was quartered. It _was_ a very impressive beast."

Harry resisted the petty urge to make gagging noises. He was an adult now. He shouldn't act like a colt.

Of course, that wasn't stopping Bane.

"The _Jica'que _wouldn't stop going on about _your_ vision, Harry. But then again, we all know how she favors you. _I _haven't heard any of your _miraculous_ prophecies," Bane taunted, his voice heavy with scorn. Without missing a beat, Harry took a sip of wine and then casually wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"You'll die in seven days, and it's going to rain tonight." Harry stood, smiling pleasantly at the shocked look on Bane's face. "Have a pleasant night, you two." Harry ambled away, a mischievous smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Behind him, he could hear Thistle hastily trying to reassure Bane that he was merely joking. From Sirius's spot a fair distance away, he laughed and turned to the _Jica'que_.

"Our kid's a regular spot of sunshine, isn't he?"

The _Jica'que _only smiled enigmatically, as was her habit. For the moment, the herd was prosperous and peaceful. The old centaur knew it would not stay that way for long, and her heart ached over the trials she knew would face the dark little centaur that was walking back to his cave alone.

Harry collapsed gratefully onto his hay bed, stretching luxuriously before letting his eyes drift closed. He was exhausted after the heavy meal, and wished to do nothing more than have a good lie in.

Unfortunately, Bane's loud, irritating voice drifted past the grass curtain covering the cave and buzzed about distractingly.

"I had already fought off a pack of wolves without my weapon, and I was weak from fasting. But then my vision came, and my strength was renewed. I saw myself as a mighty hunter. No beast could stand against me. The blood of my prey rushed in my ears. I killed everything…even a two-leg."

There were gasps from the younger centaurs. Harry rolled his eyes and tried to get comfortable. What a load of bull. Harry knew he was making it up. At least Sirius had the decency to be honest and just admit that he didn't have visions. Bane lied about it, dishonoring _Reiki_ and making a fool of himself to those who could see through him.

Thistle was next to retell her vision, but her voice was much softer and Harry couldn't hear her. She would probably tell him about it later anyway. Listening to the whisper of Thistle's voice, Harry cleared his mind and fell into a deep sleep.

"_The stars are clear, Lily. Something terrible is going to happen tonight. We have to warn Albus and tell him of your prophecy." James paced back and forth, nervously looking at the star strewn sky every few moments. Lily glanced anxiously back at their cave, her heart filling with worry for the little foal sleeping obliviously inside. James stopped his pacing and took her hands, looking earnestly into her face. Tenderly, he pushed a lock of her red mane behind a delicate ear. "Harry will be fine. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can return to him," James reassured. Lily closed her eyes tightly and nodded. When she opened them again, her green orbs were filled with determination. _

"_Let's go." _

Harry awoke abruptly, his head still spinning. Despite the tense nature of his parents in the dream, Harry smiled sleepily. He didn't have visions of his parents often, but he cherished the few he did have. A small frown marred his face when he pondered who the mysterious Albus was that his father had mentioned. Harry didn't know any centaur named Albus, and he'd never heard the name mentioned in previous visions. Had the dream shown him the night before they died? In their attempt to warn this Albus character, had they been attacked by the terrible wolves that killed them? Why had they been so urgent to share his mother's prophecy? That was generally frowned upon. Being gifted with the sight of the future came with the responsibility of taking its burden without revealing its mysteries to those who were blind. The sight of a centaur was a holy gift – they were not cheap fortune tellers.

He stumbled to his feet sleepily. His weighty thoughts would not let him resume slumbering. He slowly made his way to the mouth of the large cave, passing Sirius's bed and ignoring his loud snores. Gently, he pulled back the heavy grass curtain and smiled when a wave of raindrops washed over him like a summer breeze. The itch was never wrong.

For a long time he simply stood there, slowly getting drenched but not really caring. For some strange reason, his thoughts drifted to Bane's vision, specifically about killing a two-legs. It was stupid, he knew, and was said only to impress. Centaurs hadn't interacted with two-legs for centuries. They were more myth now than anything else – scary creatures mothers used to frighten their foals into staying where they should.

The low call of an owl shook Harry out of his reverie. That was odd. The birds weren't usually out in the rain. A nagging voice in his head reminded him that owls were the familiars of the two-legs.

"It's just coincidence. You're reading too deeply into things like you always do," Harry whispered softly to himself as he returned to bed. Still, the song of the owl didn't cease…almost as if he were calling for someone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"_Revelations"_

Harry awoke early, as he usually did, and spent the next ten minutes trying to drag Sirius out of bed. Harry's godfather usually came back to the cave pretty late at night. Harry didn't know what kept him up, but he assumed (considering how many unmated mares flirted with Sirius) that he was out socializing.

With loving irritation, Harry popped his sleeping Godfather on his speckled black and white flank.

"Wake up, Sirius!"

Nothing.

Harry would have to resort to drastic measures. Grinning mischievously, Harry picked up a handful of Sirius's long, curly tail. Sirius wouldn't admit it, but his tail and his mane were his pride and joy. He kept himself immaculately groomed, and his hair was always silky and sleek – the exact opposite of Harry's.

Harry yanked…quite hard.

"YEOWCH!" Sirius squawked.

"Good morning, Sirius," Harry chirruped before prancing happily out of the cave. Sirius cursed and grumbled behind him as he woke up. It was a scene that was played out every morning with little variation.

As Harry exited their cave, a long legged foal streaked in front of him, his tail and mane flying behind him and dripping with soapy suds. Grinning, Harry easily looped his arms around the little foal's torso and restrained him until his mother caught up to him.

"Willy, you little scoundrel! You know you weren't finished with your bath. And wiggling away from me in the river? Just wait until I tell your father!"

Harry thought the foal's antics were amusing until he kicked him in the shin and made another break for it. Willy was notorious for skipping out on morning grooming. Willy's mother shouted a quick apology before galloping off after her wayward son again. Harry was still massaging his injured foreleg, which was itching something fierce in addition to throbbing with pain, when Sirius emerged from the cave.

"You deserved that, you impertinent whelp."

Harry grimaced in reply and hobbled to join the other centaurs around the morning fire. Thistle smiled at him, then yawned hugely.

"Merry morning to you, Harry. How," she yawned again, "…fare you?" Smiling at his sleepy friend, Harry gingerly sat down, wary of injuring his leg further.

"My head is still full of pleasant dreams. How fare you, Thistle?" She absently pulled his tail across her lap and began to thread her fingers through the wild black locks, working out the tangles gently with her fingers.

"My thoughts are many – same old, same old. Pass me some of those berries, would you?" Harry handed her the lopsided basket, noticing with a grimace that it was one he had woven.

"I missed hearing about your vision last night," Harry said, taking a handful of the red, bulbous berries for himself. Thistle continued weaving one hand through his tail tangles, using the other to pop berries into her mouth. Her expression turned dark. Her auburn mane was brushed forward so that it covered her small breasts, and Harry noticed a tiny leaf snagged in the brown curtain of hair. He leaned forward and plucked it out.

"Perhaps we could wait until we're alone?"

His interest piqued, Harry got to his feet and helped Thistle stand.

"Just let me go say good morning to grandmother, and then we can go for a walk."

Moments later they were strolling through the forest along the river bank, their sides occasionally brushing in a comforting way. Harry was glad Thistle was with him, because after his terrifying _Minnetaree_, Harry wasn't in a hurry to venture into the forest alone.

"Harry…I need to know something." Her tone was very serious, and more worried than Harry had ever heard it. They stopped, and Harry took her hand.

"What's wrong, Thistle?"

She looked at their joined hands, then turned her troubled gaze to the fast flowing river. It was flooded with rain.

"Rivers are strange, aren't they? Particularly reflections."

"I suppose so. I've never really stared at my reflection for very long."

Thistle smiled, and some of the tension drained away. Lovingly, she tugged on a wild black lock of hair that was defying gravity.

"I noticed."

After her comment, Thistle suddenly stepped closer and hugged him tightly. Surprised, Harry patted her back awkwardly. She pulled away though, tears beginning to pool in her eyes. She walked towards the river, until her front legs were knee deep. With her arms crossed defensively over her chest, she stared into the swift water. Her reflection was wobbly and distorted. "You see what I mean, Harry? Something you've always taken for granted, something as permanent as the look on your face…is different when you see it in the river. I saw you and Bane in my vision, Harry. I don't know why, but I was so shocked. I felt so betrayed. I've never been so lonely in my entire life. I don't want to lose either of you. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

Harry wasn't entirely sure, but he thought he caught the gist of it.

"Was your vision about our relationship? Is Bane jealous of me and you?"

She nodded silently. "I think that's what the vision was warning me about. I think he's going to challenge you. I thought…I mean to say…I've _always_ thought that we were just friends, but in my vision…"

"In your vision he _loved_ you?" A cold, sneering voice interrupted. Harry turned abruptly, only to realize Bane was towering over him, a murderous look on his face. "You lied last night, Thistle. This was what your vision was about, wasn't it? You love this little runt instead of me, don't you? Well I hate to be the one to break it to you, Thistle, but there's something wrong with Harry. He's not _normal_ – are you?" Bane was so angry, spittle was flying from his mouth to land on Harry's face. He wiped at it angrily, furious at Bane's interruption but slightly afraid of the huge centaur despite himself.

"No, Bane, that's not what I meant!" Thistle was crying freely now, as if whatever she had envisioned was playing out in real life before her very eyes.

"I think that it's _just_ what you meant. And I want to know what _he_ has that I don't? For _Reiki's_ sake, don't you want a _stallion_? He weaves baskets as if he were a…a… _mare_! He couldn't hunt if his life depended on it, and he's nearly smaller than you are. He doesn't just have the gift like normal centaurs. His visions are different…darker. Almost evil, aren't they? I don't know what it is, but there's something…_freakish_ about him. Don't you see it? Why don't you tell her, Harry? Tell her about what happened that night."

"Shut up, you great idiot! Just SHUT UP!" Harry knew he didn't stand a chance in a fight against Bane, but whatever happened, Thistle couldn't know about _it_. It had been a long time ago. He'd been young and stupid. It hadn't meant anything, honestly, but Thistle just couldn't know. Harry would die of embarrassment. Feeling like a fool for even trying, Harry unsheathed his small blade.

Bane laughed and swatted it aside as if it were a pesky insect. Thistle had covered her ears with her hands, as if she knew what was coming and didn't want to hear it.

"We were here at the river, weren't we Harry? It was back when we were actually friends, and we never let Thistle come along with us. It was just the two of us, and we were out later than we should have been. Tell her what you told me, Harry. Tell her so she can know who you _really_ want."

Harry couldn't say the words. Feeling tears on his own cheeks, he stubbornly looked to the forest, refusing to elaborate on the one-sided story being revealed.

"What, Harry? Too ashamed to admit it? I would be, too. You're a _freak_."

The word seemed to imprint on his mind. _Freak_. He was a _freak_. But he _wasn't_ a coward. His own face red with anger and embarrassment, he whispered the damning words.

"I told him that I was attracted to him. I tried to kiss him." Harry hung his head in shame. He couldn't bear to look at Thistle.

"But that's not all. He said he'd felt that way for a long time, said he thought he _loved _me."

A deadly silence hung over the forest.

"And did you, Harry? Did you…love Bane?"

Harry, his hands clenched into fists, could only nod.

"Oh, Harry…I don't know what to say. Maybe the elders can…fix you…or something," Thistle's voice was confused, wary, defensive, betrayed and angry all at once.

The words hit him like a kick in the gut.

"Or something. _Or something_, Thistle?" Harry mocked, suddenly furious all over again – this time with her. "How about this for _something_. Yes, I was attracted to Bane a **long** time ago. I wanted him then, just like you want him now. But I **don't** want him now. He's arrogant, stupid, rude," Harry was stopped when Bane punched him in the jaw – hard.

He crumpled to the ground, his entire face throbbing.

"I'm _normal _– something you'll **never **be. Get out of here. No one will want you in the herd when I tell them about this. Do you think your godfather will want you in the same cave with him? Do you like _him_ as well? I bet you watch him sleep at night, wishing you could lay with him. The elders won't fix you – they'll _exile_ you. Consider this a warning. Leave while it's still voluntary. I don't want to have to run you off, but I will if it comes to that. **Don't** let it come to that. I might get too excited during the chase and _accidentally _hit you with a spear." At Bane's harsh words, Thistle tore off through the forest with tears streaming down her face. Crying just as hard, Harry turned from Bane and ran just as black clouds overhead let down a torrent of rain.

Harry had no intention of ever returning to the herd again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Encounter"_

He ran until his heart was thudding against his rib cage in protest. He hadn't gotten very far. Someone could still come after him, and he didn't want to see anyone from the herd ever again. The pain in his chest blossomed, and he leaned against a tree weak with exhaustion. Sweat poured down his face and glistened on his chest. The rain clouds were rumbling overhead ominously, and he wished there was somewhere he could take shelter.

His ears picked up the sound of the river nearby. His skin was burning and he was overheated. Perhaps a short dip in the river would cool him down some and make it easier for him to breathe…

The water was fast. The first fat drops of rain began to pound on him as he carefully waded into the river. The icy water on his hot skin felt heavenly, and the shock of it stilled his racing thoughts. Feeling secure in his footing, he ducked under the water completely.

When he started to rise back to the surface, a fast floating log struck him across the back of his head and knocked him unconscious. He floated and bobbed down the river like a piece of driftwood. He was battered and bleeding, freezing cold and entirely alone in the world.

The eerie sound of howling wind and the familiar call of the hoot owl awoke him. His head ached terribly. Moaning, he weakly pushed his torso off the muddy bank, squinting futilely into the darkness around him. His eyesight had always been terrible, and the sliver of moon in the sky offered little light to see by. Exhausted, Harry dropped back to the bank, wincing at the pain that coursed through his limbs.

A fierce growl cut through the heavy fog like a blade through butter. A short bark followed it, then another growl joined the rumbling of the first. Wolves.

Harry's flight instinct kicked in. Foliage and thorny branches whipped at his face as he ran, mercilessly cutting at his exposed skin. He galloped blindly. He squeezed the very last bit of energy out of his muscles, sprinting until his lungs begged for air and his limbs trembled with exhaustion.

His pursuers showed no signs of slowing. The wolves kept coming – occasionally dropping back to rest and letting other members of the pack keep up the vigorous chase. They were a well-oiled machine that Harry simply couldn't outmaneuver. He tripped over a fallen log and felt the blood spray from one of his back legs. The snarling grew closer and he cried out helplessly into the night. He remembered the beast from his _Minnetaree,_ the horrible feeling of being ripped apart…

The thick thud of horse hooves answered his cry for help. Harry opened his eyes just in time to see a rugged black stallion gracefully leap over his fallen form. Lithe arms, lined with sleek muscle, pulled an arrow back on a mighty bow and let it loose into the closest wolf. The beast gargled up blood and dropped like a swatted insect. The mysterious stallion reared back and kicked his front legs menacingly at the remaining attackers. The wolves dropped into a semi-circle around him, snarling and growling with their ears flattened to their heads. The heroic centaur drew another arrow and felled another wolf effortlessly. A particularly viscous looking beast tried to creep around him, but he caught the wolf in the side with a powerful back kick. He took out two more with his giant bow and doled out a few good hits before the wolves scattered, whimpering and squealing as they disappeared like ghosts into the dark, foggy forest.

"Are you injured?" The stranger barked, peering down at him harshly.

"My back leg…I think I cut it…and my head…" Harry couldn't hear if he had said the words or not. There was a strange rushing in head, and Harry blissfully passed out seconds later.

_Harry opened his eyes slowly. A great castle loomed on the horizon, dark and poisoned. The sound of children laughing, strong and jubilant at first, but fading now. Harry tilted his head towards the sky, searching for an answer, not entirely sure of the question. _

_A full moon. _

_Suddenly, there was a two-legs behind him. He wore a large turban, and his skin was transparent in the odd light of the dream. Harry tried to turn so that he was facing him, but he couldn't move. He saw the man through the back of his head. The two-legs raised a weapon and smiled grimly. Somehow, Harry knew that the weapon the two-legs was holding was called a wand. _

_Just as a green light began to glow at the tip of the wand, the two-legs was knocked to the ground. His head was split open. Still, Harry couldn't turn. His eyes remained fixed on the castle, his ears strained toward the fading sound of gentle laughter. _

This time, when his eyes opened, he was not in the world of dreams. He was in a cave. He sat up abruptly, desperate to confirm that he hadn't been dragged back home.

Thankfully, he wasn't. The cave was similar to the home of a centaur, but it was…different. The first difference Harry noted were the shelves that lined the cave. The centaur that owned the cave had a great deal of things. It was not normal for a centaur to have so many earthly possessions. There were books and bottles mostly, but there were other things as well. On the opposite wall of the cave, just across from the bed, was an enormous black pot. Harry couldn't even guess at its purpose.

Tenderly, he touched his pounding head with his fingertips. He felt swelling, and a cut on the back of his crown, but his entire head seemed to be doused in some kind of oily jelly. The cuts on his chest and arms had been covered with the same substance. The cave seemed to be empty.

Harry had a flashback of the fight with the wolves, the image of the powerful centaur defending his fallen form. Had it been Sirius? No, Harry realized, it hadn't been Sirius. This centaur had been slightly bigger, his coat wiry and black as soot. Most telling of all, however, had been the pitiful state of his mane and tail – tangled and oily. _Definitely _not Sirius.

Of course, that begged the question, who had his mysterious rescuer been?

Gingerly, he laid back down, knowing it probably wasn't good for his head to be sitting up. The bed was a relaxing mix of hay and moss, soft and worn. Some sprigs of lavender were hung from the ceiling, and the soothing aroma quickly lulled him back into the world of dreams.

Harry awoke several times after that, never fully coherent. Once, he saw his rescuer standing over the large, black pot. Another time, the centaur was at his bedside, sneering down at him. Lastly, Harry had awoken to see him standing at the mouth of the cave, staring at the stars and radiating deep sadness.

Harry sneezed, then blearily cracked one eye open. He sneezed again and awakened more fully. There was something aggravating being held under his nose. Another particularly violent sneeze pulled him fully from the land of dreams.

He blinked owlishly and rubbed his running nose with the back of his hand. He sniffed loudly, his eyes watering.

The first thing he registered seeing was the centaur, his mysterious rescuer, sitting alongside the bed, some strange plant in his hand. He was scowling, and quite intimidating to look upon. His eyes were black and endless, and Harry wasn't quite sure where the shadowy darkness of the cave ended and his eyes began.

He didn't say anything. His scowl intensified, however, and dropped to the hand he had just used to wipe at his nose.

"That's disgusting. You should have requested something more appropriate to use."

Harry only blinked, not sure what to make of the strange situation.

"Err…thanks for rescuing me from the wolves," he said quietly, desperate to break the awkward silence that had fallen over them. "I'm Harry, by the way." Before thinking better of it, Harry extended the hand he'd used to wipe his nose. His large nose crinkling in disgust, Harry's host stood quickly and glided away. He set the plant down on a small, wooden table, and then headed for the cave entrance. "Hey, wait! Aren't you going to tell me your name?" Harry asked, hoping to draw the centaur back.

The mighty centaur paused at the exit, his hand already pushing back the grass covering.

"Severus."

Then he was gone, and Harry was left with a fiercely aching head as his only company.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"_Things Change"_

Severus was a centaur of habit. Just because he had a disgusting colt stinking up his cave didn't mean he would break the routine he'd kept for years. After he had awakened his less than welcome guest, he'd set out into the forest as he did every night. He enjoyed the cool mist of rain that rolled over him as he trotted, and put the upsetting thoughts of his company out of his mind as he went about checking his traps and patrolling the woods. He hadn't gotten too far along on his route when a soft voice called out to him.

"Severus? Wait for me!"

He massaged his temples, already feeling his stress level rise.

"What are you doing? Get back to the cave!" he barked at the impertinent boy. The colt's head tilted to the side and his eyes narrowed as he stared unabashed. Severus realized it was the first time the boy had really seen him. Severus, who'd been nursing the unconscious boy back to health for the past four days, had seen quite enough of the colt.

"My leg doesn't hurt anymore. I thought…I thought I might come along with you," the colt explained hesitantly. Severus sighed loudly and began to walk again – unconsciously slowing his pace.

"Fine, but you had better be quiet."

The colt was wise enough not to reply. Instead, he trotted a few paces until he was right on Severus's flank, his green eyes wide as he stared at the forest lit by the full moon. Even Severus would admit it was haunting. He wasn't surprised the colt didn't want to wait in the cave alone.

Thankfully, the excursion was without incident. Something was prickling at the back of Severus's neck, but he assumed it was merely the presence of the colt that was disturbing him. They had trekked quite a ways into the forest, and Severus was proud that the potion he'd made for the colt's leg wound seemed to have healed it nicely. At least, the colt didn't complain of any discomfort. Severus also assumed the cure he'd given him for his head was also effective, as the colt had been clear headed and eager to explore once he finally awoke.

They were almost to the last trap when his keen hearing picked up on a scuffling sound. Harry must have heard it as well, because he froze, green eyes wide and bright. Motioning for Harry to remain where he was, he moved silently through the underbrush, his bow pulled taught. The forest was a dangerous place if one was not prepared.

Harry took a small step backwards and a twig cracked under his hoof. Cursing, Severus knew his cover had been blown. He leapt forward, arrow drawn, ready to kill if necessary...

It was Hagrid.

Both of them quickly lowered their bows, nodding by way of greeting.

"Greetings Severus, how 'ave you been?" Severus, who was never one for trivial conversation, merely nodded stoically by way of greeting. "Don' suppose you know anythin' bout this?" Hagrid asked, using his bow to point to the silvery puddle at their feet. Severus's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Unicorn blood," he identified, trotting forward to investigate further.

"When my father hears of this…" the blonde boy trailed off and his eyes went wide upon seeing Severus standing silently over the little pools of blood. The enormous centaur was as tall as Hagrid, though not nearly as broad. A few seconds passed and another student joined the group – a young girl with bushy brown hair. She was quickly followed by a freckled red head and a mousy looking blonde. All four of the children stared in wonder at Severus, their eyes wide and their jaws slack. Through with his inspection, Severus sneered at the children. Moving impossibly fast, he circled around behind them causing the posh blonde to let out a little shriek of fear. The mousy one whimpered.

"Children, Hagrid? This deep in the forest?"

Hagrid at least had the decency to look apologetic.

"Dumbledore's idea for a punishment," Hagrid replied. Still hidden from Hagrid's view, Harry made another noise that caused Hagrid to raise his bow. Severus noticed the children instantly shrank back with fear, and thought to himself that this was a rather severe punishment. The forest was home to man-eaters. Hagrid, though strong and welcomed by most in the forest, was not enough to guarantee their safety.

Harry cursed softly when he snapped another twig and the monstrous two-leg turned his bow on him. He lowered it when he managed to discern that he was another centaur. He sent a curious look at Severus.

"Got company, Severus?"

Severus glared in response, moving from behind the children to stand in front of Harry. In the face of such strangers, he wasn't holding up too well. Severus could see he was trying to hide it, but he was sweating bullets and his green eyes were shocked and large. Hagrid, completely unaware of what panic he was causing, was still looming over him and only scaring him further. Once he'd stepped between the half-giant and the colt, Severus could practically feel the boy's relief. In fact, his reaction to the two-legs wasn't much different from the children's reaction to him. Severus could still hear the mousy boy's knees practically knocking with fear.

Severus was nearly shocked out of his coat when Harry's hand rested gently on his flank. He turned quickly, looking to see why the boy had touched him, only to realize he wasn't really even paying attention to Severus. His hand trailed for a few inches across his flank, then dropped carelessly as the boy mutely walked towards the silvery puddles. As he did so, he came full into the moonlight. The bushy haired child's eyes went, if possible, even wider.

"You're beautiful!" she exclaimed, obviously without thinking. Startled out of his strange trance, Harry turned to look at her in surprise. So entranced by the unicorn blood, he'd obviously forgotten the presence of the two-legs.

Severus, too, was slightly surprised by the remark. His beetle black eyes scanned over the small centaur, trying to see what had captivated the girl. His eyes narrowed as he stared, and he realized the girl was correct in her assessment. Lit by moonlight, his strange visitor had an unearthly glow radiating from his pale, unusually hairless skin. His eyes, though Severus couldn't see them at the moment, were the same dark green as the forest around them. His black coat was glossy – not particularly well groomed after his stay with Severus, but still iridescent like a raven's wing in the night. His black tail, thick and wild with curls, just barely touched the ground. Similarly, the locks of his mane seemed to twist and curl as if defying gravity. Even Severus had to admit, the colt was enchanting to look upon. Then he turned, and Severus realized it was not his body that had impressed the girl. His eyes, so full of bottomless sadness, looked at him questioningly.

"It's too much blood. She's either dying or dead. No _animal_ would do this – not even a werewolf," as he spoke, his voice filled with unbridled anger. It was awe inspiring to see the change come over him. Since his arrival, Severus had felt there was something strange about him, something he couldn't quite grasp. Now he recognized it. This colt had power. Thick, pure, raw and mesmerizing magical power. It positively radiated off him. _Reiki _himself had touched this boy.

Harry had never felt such hot rage. A two-leg had slaughtered a unicorn, the sisters and brothers of centaurs and horses, the angels of their world. No sin could be as evil, as unthinkable. It was believed by centaurs that unicorns were the guardians of good, departed souls. When a unicorn was murdered, the pure soul it guarded died as well. The soul would then wander into the darkness, forever lost without the pure light of the unicorn's soul to guide it. It was a double murder.

Fueled by anger, and furious that Severus did not seem at all affected, he cantered off along the trail, hoping against hope he would find her in time. He could hear Severus and the two-legs following behind him, but he was singularly focused on the trail. His heart began to thud hard against his ribs, his breath shortening until he was running without breathing at all.

And then he saw him. Hunched over the body, not even kind enough to put her out of her misery, was the turbaned two-leg from his dream. Greedily, he scooped the blood into vials, stopping only when Harry thundered into the clearing. His eyes widened with fear, as he knew his time had come. The light of justice shone in Harry's eyes. Just as the others entered the clearing, Harry whirled around and struck the man with a powerful back hoof. His skull cracked cleanly as he was tossed backwards. He fell, bleeding beside the unicorn. Furious at the idea that his filthy blood might mingle with hers, Harry was quick to drag his body away, dumping it like trash in the bushes.

He emerged back into the clearing, breathing raspy and his eyes half crazed. As he sunk to his knees, no longer able to support his body, the last thing he heard was the heavy hooting of an owl. His world and that of the two-legs had just collided, and there was no turning back for him now.

Severus's mind raced to take in all the implications of what the colt had done.

Professor Quirrell was dead, and had obviously been serving Voldemort. Voldemort, however, was believed to be dead by most of the population. Harry had just murdered a two-leg. The wizards would be out for his head. Being classified as a "beast" had that drawback. Hagrid's eyes met with Severus's, then trailed to the prissy blonde boy. His mouth was hanging open, his ice blue eyes were excited by the bloodshed.

He was a Malfoy, Severus realized, and would thus report all this to his father. Lucius Malfoy, it was well known, was not known for showing kindness to his enemies. He would wish to seek favor with Voldemort by seeing that murderer of Quirrell was punished. With his political power, Harry would be executed in three days time. Severus was just wondering what in _Reiki's_ name they were going to do, when the bushy haired girl pulled her wand out quietly.

"_Oblivious_!" She said quietly, pointing the spell straight at Malfoy.

Smart girl.

He blinked foggily, then opened his eyes.

"I can't believe Professor Quirrell attacked that centaur and killed a unicorn! Has he gone crazy?"

Draco's eyes narrowed at the scene in front of him, the battered body of his previous potions master off in the bushes, the slaughtered unicorn, and the unconscious centaur. Then his expression relaxed, and Severus knew the spell had worked. Hagrid looked as though he was slightly confused as to why Hermione had altered Malfoy's memory, as did Neville and Ron. Dismissing them for the moment, Severus moved to check on Harry. His breathing had steadied, and most likely he'd just passed out because of the adrenaline rush being too much on his weakened heart and body.

It took some doing, and a helping hand from Hagrid, but they eventually managed to get him up onto Severus's back.

"I suspect you'll be wantin' to come back to the school with us?" Hagrid asked. Severus nodded wordlessly. Not only did he need to report to Dumbledore, but Harry needed the medi-witch to look him over. Besides, Hagrid really wasn't enough protection for four children in the forbidden forest on a full moon.

Harry was still unconscious when the small group made their way back to the castle. Dumbledore was already waiting for them on the grounds, expression solemn, eyes twinkling. Severus had a feeling his life was about to make a turn for the worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_Arrival"_

Wizard opinion on centaurs is varied. Some extremists think they are no more intelligent than dogs or cats, and that their ability to talk is similar in nature to that of a parrot's voice mimicry. Others think they are the true seers of the magical world, beings meant to be worshipped as gods and goddesses. Their predictions, no matter how outlandish, are most undeniably truth. Thankfully, none of these witches and wizards resided at Hogwarts. Most of the staff viewed centaurs in an accepting light, and the students were too frightened of them to have a proper opinion.

Perhaps with the exception Hermione Granger, who had an opinion on everything and had read all about them and thought they were simply fascinating beings.

But that is neither here nor there.

The point was, while the staff was largely unperturbed by the arrival of Severus and Harry, the student body was abuzz with rumors and speculations.

Harry and Severus were in the hospital wing, cloistered away in the back and hidden by stark white curtains. Thankfully, Harry's smaller size allowed him to fit (however uncomfortably) onto one of the larger cots in the hospital wing. Poppy Pomfrey had originally made a fuss to the amused Headmaster that she was not a veterinarian for magical beasts. Then she had caught sight of Severus and his glare and decided that children were a great deal _like_ animals, and that Harry's malady seemed to be a relatively simple one anyway. She would be happy to help.

As Harry (and many others) would soon come to learn, Severus was not above using his size and dark features for the noble art of intimidation.

When Poppy had finished her work and left them in privacy, Harry still unconscious, Albus Dumbledore took his seat and focused his merrily twinkling blue eyes on Severus.

"I'm glad you've found some company, Severus. I worried about you living all alone in the forest."

Severus was not about to let the Headmaster entertain such a ridiculous notion.

"He is certainly _not_ my company by choice. He was being pursued by wolves and I saw fit to rescue him. Not because I cared, of course, but because I detest wolves and enjoy slaughtering them. Beyond that, I merely wished to test my potions on him. After all, it is rare that I have an injured, larger specimen. I grow tired of poisoning squirrels and drugging chipmunks." Severus spoke in a low, slow voice, so that his speech took quite a while to deliver. Dumbledore realized it was the most he had ever heard the centaur say at one time.

Albus felt his lips twitch upwards into a smile. '_Me thinks he doth protest too much…'_ he thought wryly, watching the enormous centaur try to appear completely ambivalent about the slumbering boy. He wondered, though, just what their exact relationship was. Though he was a very learned man, centaur society was so shrouded in mystery that little was known about how they related to each other. Was this a father/son relationship that was blooming? Was Severus to become his mentor? Though Albus highly doubted it, Severus could even be acting as some kind of spiritual adviser to the young man.

And then there was the possibility Albus was most hopeful about. Severus might have found a mate. While the idea would have sounded perverted, unbelievable, and even disgusting to many others, Albus was a sucker for the bizarre. He was also a fan of the underdog, and if this unlikely pair were to try a relationship, their odds of making it would be low indeed. Whatever it was, it was sure to be dramatic. And Albus Dumbledore, by his own admission, was a drama queen if ever there was one. The soap opera that was Hogwarts amused him to no end.

It was lucky, he mused, that he would have ample opportunity to observe the two in the future if things went as he planned. They usually did. He was good like that.

"I did not mean to offend you, my old friend. I was merely surprised to see you with another centaur. You do not have to explain your actions to me. Let us talk no more of it. We have more pressing things to discuss, and little time with which to discuss them…"

That was how the conversation began, and despite Albus's claim they had little time, their chat stretched long into the night and concluded with Severus's weary acceptance of the recently vacated potions position. Harry and Severus, much to the latter's chagrin, would be moving to Hogwarts.

Harry awoke the next morning to an overly bright medical wing. Groaning, he nuzzled deeper into the luxurious thing underneath his head. It was delightfully soft, like a sack of feathers, and smelled faintly of lavender. It reminded him of Severus's cave, but he knew he was not there. Too much light.

'_I really need to quit waking up in strange places,'_ Harry mused to himself as he groggily cracked an eye open. The first thing he saw, much to his relief, was his large companion lying on the floor, his head and upper body slumped over an uncomfortable looking…thing. Harry's eyes widened as he studied his strange surroundings. It was certainly not a cave. There was too much shining metal and perfectly woven cloth. In the world of centaurs, cloth was a rare luxury. This white, shining room seemed to be draped in it. He was definitely not among other centaurs then.

Slowly his memory came back to him.

The murdered unicorn. The giant and the little humans. The two-legs he had brutally killed in the heat of the moment. Bile rose up the back of his throat and he felt sick to his stomach remembering it. Yes, he had been angry and frightened, but it had been a very rash thing to do. Why had he just rushed into it like that? Severus hadn't gotten so emotional. He'd probably made himself look like a stupid child in front of the older centaur.

Harry chided himself for thinking of something as petty as what Severus thought of him when he had just ended a life.

'_A life that had also just ended a life,' _A little voice replied in his brain. Harry squinted his eyes closed again, moaning a bit as he pulled at his hair, not ready to face his actions or thoughts. At least he hadn't had disturbing dreams. He was confused enough already.

His noise woke Severus who jerked upright instantly. Then he winced, as his muscles must have protested the harsh movement. Tentatively, Harry reached out a hand and placed it on the older centaur's shoulder.

"Don't worry. They've left us alone. We're alright…for the moment," Harry comforted, temporarily forgetting how at ease Severus had seemed the prior night around the two-legs. He wrongly assumed that Severus shared his fear of the humans, and that his restless sleep was because of their hosts lurking beyond the white cloth.

Severus, however, snorted at his attempt to offer comfort. He brushed off the delicate hand and stood slowly, working the blood back through his limbs. He paid no attention to Harry, nor did he even acknowledge him. He stared through a crack in the curtains that Harry couldn't see through at his angle.

He looked lost in thought, and slightly irritated. Harry suddenly ached for the warmth of Sirius, and wished desperately that he was back home.

Severus, though Harry didn't see it, did acknowledge Harry. His black eyes took in every detail. In a single second, he checked how Harry was breathing, the lucidity in his eyes, the healthy flush on his cheeks. He scrutinized his pale skin and his pebbly nipples. The room was cold, and neither of them had been offered a blanket. He saw the way the boy seemed to shrink even smaller, a desolate look coming over his features and a longing fill his deep eyes. Perhaps he was thinking of the security of a cave. Perhaps he was wishing for the comfort of his herd members.

Severus could offer him neither, but he could get him a blanket. He slipped between the curtains, grateful there wasn't a gaggle of children waiting for his appearance, and picked up a folded blanket off a nearby cot. He returned to Harry's bedside, unfolding the blanket and draping it around Harry's torso. The man-colt shivered, just then realizing how cold he was, then snuggled gratefully into the blanket. He offered Severus a dazzling smile in thanks. Severus couldn't bear to look at such a sweet gesture aimed at him for more than a brief second. It pained him, though he didn't know why. He had long ago given up on ever meeting another centaur that wouldn't treat him with anything but scorn and derision. Harry's unexpected arrival into his life, like a green eyed tornado that wreaked havoc on his neatly ordered existence, was suddenly was too much to handle. He needed to be alone, to reflect and to meditate.

Yet…he couldn't leave Harry by himself with witches and wizards. He obviously knew nothing about them, and might naively mention what had really happened to Quirrell, rather than the neatly fabricated story the Headmaster had concocted.

Then Severus remembered.

"You little imbecile! What in _Reiki's_ name were you thinking last night! You can't even _comprehend_ the trouble you've caused me. It's _your_ fault we're stuck here," Severus vented, though he made sure to curb the brunt of his anger. He'd thought he'd been quite gentle, considering the circumstances, but he realized too late he'd invoked the colt's fiery temper.

The grateful smile was entirely gone. The colt had turned his head away angrily, his hands knotted into fists around the covers. His jaw was clenched, and instead of looking properly chastised, he looked as though Severus had just kicked him and he was spitting mad.

And Severus was struck with the unsettling idea that the colt was beautiful when he was angry. He had seen it the night before, and it was a sight he would never forget. Absorbed in the memory, he failed to notice when Harry's anger drained away and he sniffled. He rubbed his nose with the back of his hand.

"You're right," Harry half-whispered. "I'm sorry. I…I…killed him, didn't I? I can't even say I didn't mean to. I wanted him to die. I wanted him to suffer for what he did. But I didn't mean to drag you into all this. I really am sorry."

To his credit, the colt didn't cry. His eyes got watery, and he sniffed a few more times, but he didn't break down. Severus's low amount of respect for him crept ever so marginally up.

"You…are forgiven. In the future, you will refrain from being so rash and emotional, especially around humans. Those are not qualities a centaur should display." The scolding was not met with any reply, and Severus had no idea that his future (and numerous) attempts to mold Harry into a reserved, methodical stallion such as himself would be a complete and utter waste of time. Being raised by Sirius had affected him deeply.

After the serious mood had faded, and no humans had appeared to frighten him, Harry became ridiculously chatty. Severus assumed he was trying to distract himself from the terrifying events of the previous night, but the excuse made it no less annoying.

"What's this called?" Harry asked, holding up the feather filled pillow.

"That is a pillow," Severus replied in a tone that suggested he didn't want to answer anymore inane questions.

"What do they call this thing that I'm on?" Harry asked, bouncing a bit experimentally. Severus rolled his eyes in irritation.

"A bed – it's the same term we use."

"What's that?" Harry queried, pointing at the chair he'd slept on. Severus felt his muscles ache and remembered his earlier wish for solitude.

"A chair," he gratingly replied, feeling a tick start in his left eye.

Oblivious, Harry continued on his dangerous course of questioning.

"What about that? What do the two-legs use that for?" He was pointing now to the clock on the bed stand. Severus turned away, massaging his temples and trying to count to keep his temper. Severus didn't see Harry spot the bedpan on the floor. The colt scooped it up and examined it quizzically. When it didn't bite him or cause him any bodily harm, Harry became inventive. "Is this some kind of protective head wear?"

Severus turned to berate him for being an idiot, only to be greeted by a completely ridiculous sight. He could only smile…and then laugh - the first time he'd done so in years. A look of complete seriousness on his face, Harry was sprawled on the oversized cot, holding the pillow in one hand, the clock pressed against his ear, and the bedpan on his head.

Severus pressed a hand to his mouth to cover his amusement, shaking his head a few times in pure amazement. Eventually, he recovered enough to snatch the bedpan off Harry's head before Madam Pomfrey entered. Harry immediately recoiled from her, skittish as…well…a colt. He could tell introducing Harry to the world of wizards was going to be no small task, though if the bedpan was anything to judge by, it was certainly going to be an amusing one.


	7. Chapter 7

**Colt **

"_Social Grooming"_

Though Severus didn't say so, Harry could tell he liked their new cave. It was hard to get Severus to reveal anything about his past, or even how he knew so much about two-legs. Harry had brought the topic up on one or two occasions during the day, but he was always rebuffed. After a few tries, Harry stopped asking.

Potions class for the two-legged children had been canceled for a week while Dumbledore took care of everything. Quirrell's connection with Voldemort was not revealed to the general public. Instead, the students were told that there had been an accident in the Forbidden Forest and that their potions master was dead. No one seemed to miss him very much, and rumors were already spreading that Severus would be the replacement.

Harry had absorbed as much as he could since his awakening in the hospital wing, and he was beginning to get a grasp of how the school worked. It could even be compared to a centaur herd…a really big centaur herd. The two-legs called Albus Dumbledore was the head stallion. The teachers at the school were like the elders. The students made up the rest of the herd. Harry had thought it strange that none of them lived with their parents, but Severus had explained that the youngest children at the school were eleven years old. Harry was eleven, and he was considered an adult in the herd. So, although they were called children, they were all very young stallions and mares. This was slightly confusing to him, but Harry didn't dwell on it.

They had been allowed to leave the hospital wing earlier that morning. Albus, the head stallion, had led them to a cave that they would live in while Severus taught at the school. He had left shortly after, thankfully. Harry didn't like him. He was frightening.

Currently, he and Severus were observing their new living quarters.

They had a large, circular green door over the mouth of their cave. On the inside, there was a large table with two "chairs" (as Severus had called them earlier). Harry assumed those were in case any of the two-legs came to their cave. He hoped they wouldn't, but Severus seemed comfortable enough with them and probably would let them in, even if they were scary. The rest of the walls were covered with bookshelves. Harry had never seen so many books - not even in Severus's old cave.

There was also an ornate fireplace with two small trees growing on either side. The white branches weaved together intricately to form the mantle. Harry thought it was kind of stupid to put a fire right between two trees, but Severus had just finished assuring him that they wouldn't burn.

"Is it some kind of sacred wood?" He asked logically, touching a hand reverently to the beautifully carved trunks. The leaves felt like leaves, but they didn't smell quite right. It was all very perplexing.

"They are just decorative. Wizards and witches are obsessed with cluttering their caves up with things that serve no purpose. They merely like how they look." Harry smiled unnoticeably at his companion. At first Severus had grumbled every time he asked a question, but now he seemed to enjoy teaching him about the wizards and witches.

"Where will we sleep?" Harry asked next. Severus turned from where he had been examining the bookshelves and cast his glance around the room. There were two more of the big, circular wooden doors that they hadn't opened yet. He crossed to the first one, painted a dark blue, and opened it. Inside was an enormous bed. There were more of the decorative trees growing up at the corners, and it was covered with cloth of all different colors. The little squares of dark blue, red, gold, and green cloth were stitched together to form a blanket. It was beautiful. Harry walked into the room, squeezing past Severus who was still standing in the doorway. Hesitantly, Harry pushed a hand against the bed.

It was luxuriously soft, like a big pillow. It made Harry want to take a nap just so he could try it out. Wizards certainly knew how to make a bed!

The bed took up most of the space in the small room, but there was a large trunk in the corner with lit candles sitting on top. The walls of their cave were a rough gray, and was lit entirely by candlelight. The wizards had done a good job recreating a centaur cave.

"How do you think they knew to make it look like this?" Harry asked.

"Albus came to my cave once. No doubt this is his doing."

"What's in the other room?" Harry went to go find out. He was quickly confused. Thankfully, Severus was able to enlighten him.

"Wizards and witches do not use rivers and waterfalls to bathe in. They have small rooms in their caves that they use. Look," Severus walked into the room and turned a brass knob. Instantly, water sprang out of the wall. It landed on the tiled floor and drained down a small hole. "It is called a shower," Severus informed crisply. Impressed, Harry ventured inside and stepped over the small raised wall around the shower. He reached a hand out and felt the water splatter across his skin.

"It's hot!" He exclaimed in amazement, moving further into the spray. The water poured over him, steady and hot, relaxing and refreshing him. Severus continued to explain the function of the other things in the room. One thing looked like a large version of what he had put on his head in the hospital wing.

"This is difficult to explain. Listen closely," Severus instructed, obviously puzzling over how he would explain it to him. Harry was trying to listen, but the hot, steamy water was awfully distracting. It had been so long since he'd had a proper bath. His coat was grimy and his mane was oily. "…because they don't leave their caves to go to the bathroom."

"What did you say?" Harry asked, shocked that the two-legs would do…_that_…right inside their houses. "Do they at least…you know…clean it up?"

"I told you to listen!" Severus reprimanded, his black brows forking downwards in displeasure. Harry adopted a properly chastised look.

"As I was saying, they use this thing when they need to go, and it carries it away."

"How do you use it?" Harry asked confusedly, still slumped happily under the hot spray.

Severus's face reddened, ever so slightly.

"Well, I'm not giving you a bloody demonstration! You can figure it out yourself." Harry shrugged, not really caring, but finding the embarrassed flush on Severus's face amusing. He decided to change the subject to ease the other centaur's discomfort.

"Can you wash my tail?"

Severus hesitated, and Harry remembered that he hadn't been in a herd for a long time. He probably wasn't used to social grooming.

All the same, with an annoyed sigh, he moved behind him and pushed Harry's flank until his tail was under the spray.

"I didn't want to get wet," Severus grumbled. He wasn't being very gentle removing the tangles in Harry's tail.

"You don't have to yank it!" Harry said, stomping a back foot for emphasis. Severus shot him a dark glare.

"Just be grateful I'm doing it at all. Hand me that bottle, there." Looking at it curiously, Harry passed him the bottle. Severus uncapped it and squirted the strange substance onto his tail.

"Hey! I'm trying to get it clean, not the other way around."

"It's called soap. It will get the dirt out." Severus handed him the bottle to examine. Harry did so, reading the label. He sniffed it.

"It smells like flowers. I'm not a mare, you know."

"Get over it," Severus replied. Harry watched in fascination as his tail became a mess of white bubbles in Severus's arms. The older centaur worked talented fingers through the tangles until it felt smooth and clean. The water rinsed away the white bubbles and left his tail sweet smelling and tangle free. Harry smiled at this, and before Severus could protest, dunked the older stallion's head under the spray. He squirted on the soap and began to work it in like Severus had done to him. The older stallion protested, but after a few moments of having his head massaged, he slumped forward against Harry's chest and let him do the job properly. The hot water continued to pour down, filling the room with steam so that Harry could no longer see Severus. He felt the centaur's face on his shoulder and how their chests touched. Severus let out a small moan of pleasure as Harry worked his fingertips in tiny circles just behind his ears. The water washed away the soap and Harry no long had an excuse to keep running his fingers through Severus's mane. Regretfully, he let the taller centaur go. Harry was glad the steam covered his blush. Both of them were awkwardly quiet for a few moments, until Harry recovered himself.

"Well, turn around so I can get your tail." Harry was secretly delighted when Severus obliged him.

They had used towels to dry off faster, and had then settled down on the thick, soft rug in front of a roaring fire. Severus had wanted to read, explaining to Harry that there were many books on potions in the room he hadn't read before, and gave Harry a book that had obviously been placed in the room just for him. It was entitled, _The Magical Beast's Guide to the World of Wizards_. Harry wanted to read it, he really did, but the fire was so warm and soothing, and Severus's clean coat looked so tempting to rest on…

Quietly, he moved so that he could stretch his torso over Severus's back. Harry nuzzled his face into Severus's sweet-smelling coat, almost instantly falling asleep.

Severus was frozen. He had been deeply absorbed in his book, and hadn't noticed Harry moving until he was snuggled up against him. He reminded himself that it was normal for Harry. In a herd, centaurs often would lie close together around the fire. Usually, two grown stallions didn't cuddle up to each other, but it wasn't as though there was anyone else. It wasn't that he liked his company or anything.

Severus went back to reading his book all the same, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"_Friendships Past and Future"_

Everything seemed to be happening in fast motion for Harry. He had awoken only a few nights previously in Severus's cave, wounded and completely lost, and now found himself living in a magical castle with two-legs. When he thought about how fast things had happened, it made his head swim.

But some thoughts and feelings, no matter how unpleasant, were unavoidable. Once again, Harry found himself curled up in front of the fireplace, stretched out on his back, watching the flickering flames and thinking about his herd.

Severus had said he'd been unconscious for days. By now, Sirius and his grandmother would be sick with worry over him. What, if anything, had Bane and Thistle told the herd about their part in his disappearing act?

His dark brows forked in displeasure at the thought of his former friends. He never wanted to see the two of them again.

But Sirius and his grandmother…he missed them terribly.

The front door opened and Harry sat up immediately, ready to flee if it was a two-legs. So far, they had done nothing to hurt him or Severus, but the mental image of one of their kind sucking the blood out of a unicorn would not fade so easily.

It was only Severus.

Severus. That was another subject entirely. Had the mysterious centaur wandered into his home forest, Harry knew he would have had nothing to do with him. The first impression he gave was of someone who was heartless, bitter, and very dangerous.

Harry's first impression of him was not far from the truth. However, Harry had not met Severus back home, as a mysterious stranger approaching his herd. Harry had been the stranger that approached _him_. Severus had protected him, healed him, and now he found himself thrust into this strange world of the wizards, with Severus as his only guide and companion. Because of that, Harry could not avoid him – didn't want to, in fact.

"How do you like your classroom?" He asked by way of greeting. Harry had discovered over the past several days that Severus rarely initiated conversation of any kind.

"It will suffice," Severus answered gruffly, coming to sit alongside him. Harry loved this. There were so few things in his new world that reminded him of home. Sitting in front of the large fire, feeling Severus's presence beside him, Harry could close his eyes and almost pretend he was home and completely safe. Somehow, Severus understood his need for this haven. Whenever Harry moved to the fireplace, Severus would join him. He rarely spoke, and it was even rarer that he would allow Harry to groom him, but he was there all the same. He would listen as Harry talked about whatever was on his mind, about his dreams, or even his endless questions about Hogwarts. He would stay until Harry talked himself to sleep, or until Harry felt like doing something else.

Harry thought it was awfully thoughtful of him, and it made him seem…a bit more gentle.

Harry was surprised, then, when Severus hesitantly touched his fingers to his hair. Flashing him a smile, Harry shifted about until they were in a position that Severus could groom the unmanageable mop with ease.

It felt heavenly. Soon, all of Harry's concerns drained away and his eyes grew heavy with contentment.

Severus cleared his throat.

Harry should have known that Severus was only trying to relax him before delivering bad news.

"The Malfoy boy remembered what really happened."

"What!" Harry exclaimed, sitting up abruptly. Severus's hands fell away from his hair with a resigned air about them. After a few seconds, he buried one in his own mane, obviously annoyed.

"The spell the little witch used was a very high level one. Although she performed it correctly, she lacked the training to do it effectively. It didn't hold, and the Malfoy boy reported a jumbled account to his father. Lucius Malfoy has decided to start an investigation. I don't need to tell you what will happen if they find you guilty."

"But…but…he killed a unicorn! He deserved a lot worse than death!" Harry protested angrily. Severus glared at him, obviously not pleased by his fit of pique.

"What have I told you about that temper? Control yourself!"

Harry managed to look sullen instead of irate, but that was the best he could do. Severus continued.

"Because of these accusations, doubt has been cast on the Headmaster's decision to hire me." Instantly, Harry felt properly remorseful. He'd never meant to drag Severus down with him.

"I'm sorry again, Severus," Harry began. Severus continued as if he hadn't heard.

"And the authorities have decided you will remain at Hogwarts until a decision has been reached. It is possible you will have to attend a trial."

Harry's face fell. It was a long time before he spoke.

"My family…they'll be worried about me. I planned to run away, but I just can't do this to them. I have to tell them what's going on."

Severus sighed heavily.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore can take care of that. In the meantime, you have a great deal of work to do."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, clueless green eyes meeting empty black ones.

"Professor Dumbledore thinks, and I agree, that your shyness around wizards and witches will not do any good for your reputation. By remaining cloistered away in this cave, rumors might start that you are prejudice against two-legs."

"So? I don't care what the horrid two-legs say about me," Harry's tone was stubborn, but Severus saw that it hid his fear. He softened his tone.

"Unfortunately, for the next few months, you will _have_ to care. If it comes to a trial, your testimony, if you are even allowed to give one, will not hold much water. In their eyes, you are an animal. If rumors begin that you are frightful of humans and intolerant of their company, I can assure you these rumors will reach the ears of your jury."

"So you're saying I have to be friendly to them."

"Yes. That's what I'm saying."

Still feeling stubborn, Harry crossed his arms a bit childishly and glared into the fire. Behind him, Severus sighed and gracefully stood.

"The Headmaster understands this will be difficult for you. I have explained that in most centaur herds, the tales of humans are used to frighten foals. Your fear of them, like mine used to be, was ingrained into you at a very young age. As you saw several nights ago, it is not entirely unjustified. Wizards, like anything else, can be dangerous. They can also be useful. To help you get over your fear the Headmaster thought it best…"

Before Severus could finish, there was a chime in the cave. Someone was at the door.

"They are early," Severus said by explanation before crossing to the door. Harry realized quickly who was most likely behind it. Two-legs.

He stood, not wanting to be lolling around defenseless when they came inside. His palms were sweaty, and his mind raced with the horrible memory of the two-legs he had killed.

He was relieved when Severus opened the door to reveal the three children from the previous night, sans the Malfoy brat.

Harry relaxed ever so slightly. At least it wasn't the intimidating old Headmaster or that monster woman from the hospital wing.

It was the bushy haired girl that gathered her courage first.

"Good evening, Master Snape. Er…the Headmaster said you needed our assistance?"

Humorously, the thing that put Harry most at ease was their size. It was rare he got to look _down _at someone. Besides, none of them had their magic sticks, so they didn't _look_ overly threatening.

Cautiously, Harry left the safety of the fireplace and made his way nearer to them. Severus didn't smile, but he acknowledged the effort with a small nod of his head. He didn't reply to the girl. She wasn't paying attention to him anyway. Her knowledgeable eyes were fixed on him. She smiled, and Harry felt more of his fear leave him.

Her companions were equally unimpressive. One was a gangly red head, with freckles all over his cheeks. The other was a mousy boy, a little plump, and obviously very shy. The redhead had brought a box, and Harry looked at it uneasily. Noticing the line of his stare, the redhead rushed to explain.

"Oh, you don't have to worry about this! It's wizard chess. That's a game. Er…do centaurs play games?" he asked the bushy haired one, obviously wishing he'd thought to ask earlier. She shrugged delicately in response. Severus arched an eyebrow at him. He supposed that was his cue to speak up.

"We…don't really play games, but we do tell stories."

Severus looked pleased with him. Harry felt the older centaur's satisfaction wash over him like a warm wave. He liked making Severus pleased. It was definitely an addictive feeling to win his approval.

Severus ushered the children inside and shut the door behind them. He waved at the table before moving to the bookcase, selecting a book, and making himself comfortable by the fire. He was close enough to chaperone, but obviously was leaving Harry to fend for himself.

The girl and the red-head took the two chairs, and the mousy boy stood, looking around the cave in awe.

"I'm Hermione. This is Ron, and that's Neville," Hermione introduced in a brisk tone.

Rubbing a hoof a bit subconsciously against the floor, he moved to join them and replied.

"My name is Harry," he said gently.

Obviously getting over his fear, the red head set the box on the table and began to pull out the pieces.

"I can teach you how to play, if you'd like to learn," he offered with a nervous smile. Harry cast a glance to Severus before he nodded and came up to the table fully.

There was quiet as Ron set up the board. Suddenly, a loud croak echoed throughout the cave. Severus glanced up sharply, and Harry skittishly jumped back from the table.

"Sorry!" Neville said hastily. He scooped the speckled toad out of his robes. "That was my toad, Trevor." He placed the amphibian down on the table. Instantly, it hopped towards Harry and let out another loud croak. Harry laughed at his own jumpiness and resumed his spot by the table, tentatively reaching out to pet the enormous toad. The three students shared relieved smiles with one another. So far, so good.

The evening passed fast once the four of them got over their nerves. Harry decided he enjoyed Ron's company a great deal, because he was full of life and he reminded him of Sirius. Neville seemed to be Ron's counterbalance. He was much more reserved, but he was also very friendly. He knew a great deal about plants, and was curious to hear about all the kinds that lived in Harry's home forest. Hermione was obviously delighted to be in his company. She had nearly as many questions for him about centaurs as he had for her about Hogwarts. The conversation never lulled, and Harry was delighted when Ron told him he could keep the chess board and practice.

The three of them left when Severus announced it was time they return to their dorms. Harry was surprised to realize he didn't want them to go. Their time together seemed to sooth the part of him that longed for Thistle's company.

Once they were gone, Severus locked the door and extinguished the fire. Harry yawned hugely, stretching his arms into the air.

"That wasn't so bad," he admitted, a sleepy smile on his face. Harry couldn't read the look that flashed in Severus's eyes – perhaps it was longing? – but his reply was simple enough.

"There is nothing for you to fear at Hogwarts." The older centaur crossed to the bedroom, and Harry followed behind. They got comfortable, and Severus grumbled as he usually did about having to share. Though it was common in a herd, Severus had been alone for many years. Harry didn't take his complaints to heart. He had a sneaking suspicion Severus enjoyed having a bedmate again. He waited until he thought Severus was asleep, then curled up against his strong back.

His last thought before drifting off asleep was that he really _didn't_ have anything to fear at Hogwarts…not as long as Severus was there.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"_The Vision and the Corridor"_

The next morning dawned bright and sunny. Usually, Severus was up and about before Harry awoke, but the older centaur had slept in for once. Harry pressed himself closer to the warm body beside him, closing his eyes and pretending to sleep. His dreams had been disturbing. He didn't remember what had happened, only that it was terrible.

He felt Severus shift and then sit up. Harry continued to feign sleep, not really knowing why he felt the desire to do so. He was rewarded, however, when he felt a gentle hand brush back a wayward lock of his mane.

The simple gesture opened up a world of possibilities.

He thought back to that terrible night with Bane. It had been that night that he'd realized just how unusual he really was. The feelings he'd had for Bane had been unnatural at best, perverted at worst.

And yet…Severus seemed fond of him. He treated him with respect, shielded him, healed him, and ran his fingers through his mane in the wee hours of the morning.

It was as if they were mates.

A dark, nasty little voice in the back of his head spoke up cruelly.

'_You always assume too much, don't you? He's not sick like you. No one else is. You're all alone,' _The voice, much to Harry's dismay, sounded a great deal like Thistle.

He let out a small groan, then sat up in the now empty bed. Severus was no doubt in the bathroom, grooming himself for the day. It was a big day for him, as he would be introduced to the students in the Great Hall at breakfast time. Thankfully, Harry wouldn't have to endure that yet. Severus assured him that he would be allowed to grow comfortable around the humans before facing them all at one time.

Tiredly, he rubbed his eyes. Unbidden, a dark image flashed on the backs of his eyelids.

It was a centaur woman lying on the ground. There was blood smeared on her cheeks and forehead, but most horrifying were her eyes. Grass green eyes stared vacantly at him, completely devoid of life. He knew those eyes. He knew that red mane. His vision swam upwards, to a line of dark trees, a sliver of moon, and an inky sky.

His breathing labored, he stumbled out of the bed and into the bathroom. Sure enough, Severus was under the water spray. Once Harry was inside the bathroom, standing in the door, he didn't know what to do next. The horrifying image of his dead mother (was it real?) kept flashing in his mind. He wanted to throw his arms around Severus and let him shield him from this as well.

But he didn't.

Thankfully, perhaps seeing the sheer heartbreak in his eyes, Severus invited him to sit by the fire. Gratefully, Harry left the bathroom and moved to the thick rug. He flopped down gracelessly, his thoughts a million miles a way. He barely noticed when the damp body sat next to him, wordlessly offering comfort.

He did notice when Severus spoke to him. It was a rare event for him to start the conversation when they were by the fire.

"Was it a vision?" he asked with little preamble. Harry shivered at the recollection of those staring eyes, so similar to his own, and shook his head. Interpreting his shiver the wrong way, Severus stood to light the fire, then returned to his side. Slowly, hesitantly, he wrapped his arm around his shoulders, offering the warmth of his body.

Harry accepted the comfort gratefully, pressing his face into Severus's chest.

"I think it was a vision of the past," he said softly. Severus carded his fingers through his hair, not responding for a long time.

"As a centaur, it is our nature to think of time as a river. Though it is difficult to swim against the current, often our minds must return to where we have already been. Perhaps there was something you were supposed to know…some truth you are meant to understand that you did not at the time."

"Last night I dreamed…I saw my mother's dead body. I've never had visions of it. I remember my parents, kind of. I have this feeling of comfort I associate with them. It makes me happy to think about them, makes me feel warm and loved. To see her like that…"

"It must have been very upsetting," Severus soothed, letting his hand run up and down Harry's spine, gently petting away his fears. They sat like that until Severus couldn't wait any longer. Reluctantly, he let Harry go and stepped away from him.

"Thank you, Severus," Harry said quietly, wrapping his arms around himself in the absence of the older centaur. Severus nodded once, then silently left their cave. Harry sat alone for a few moments before he decided to occupy his mind with something else he'd been putting off since had had mentioned it to Severus. He had to write to Sirius and his grandmother.

He found parchment and a quill, then returned to the crackling warmth of the fire.

'_Dear Sirius and Grandmother,'_ he began. '_I hope you both fare well, and this letter finds your spirits in good health.'_

He took a deep breath. The hollow greeting seemed inadequate, but he didn't know what else to say. The recent happenings in his life cycled through his mind's eye. There was the strange vision of his dead mother, his dark natured new companion, and the fact that he was living with two-legs.

'_I have many questions.' _For once, the typically hollow greeting was ridiculously true. '_You need not worry for my safety, as I'm with another centaur. He is…' _How did one describe Severus Snape? His clan name, a tidbit of information he'd learned when Hermione addressed him by it, gave him no clues. He didn't remember ever hearing mention of a herd that went by the name Snape.

'_He is my guide in a world that is very unfamiliar to me. You see, I find myself living amongst the magical two-legs, at their school where they teach their young. I am being treated well, and have even befriended a few of them. I find my fear of them, for the most part, was irrational.' _He decided it would be best not to mention anything about his trial. There was a great deal he would be better off not mentioning, in fact.

'_I miss you both, very much. I am far from home, but I think I am where I need to be. My visions have never been so clear. I feel as though I am on the very edge of a high cliff, and if I can only find the courage to jump, I will understand. There is some truth Reiki is guiding me to find. I can feel it like a pull on my spirit.'_

Deep in thought, Harry watched the flames dance and contemplated all of the strange things he'd seen and heard.

'_I will leave this short, as I can't quite put into words the things I'm experiencing.'_ Harry paused, remembering the way he had left the herd. Had Bane and Thistle already told everyone? How much did his grandmother and Sirius know?

'_The circumstance that caused me to leave is yet another issue I am dealing with. I hope your good __opinion of me has not changed.' _He signed his name with a rolling dread in his stomach. Everyone had to know by now. He could only hope Sirius and his grandmother still loved him.

Writing the letter took more time than he had imagined. The ink was just drying when Severus returned.

"Is breakfast over already?" Harry asked surprised. Severus shook his head, coming to sit beside him again.

"I left early. You seemed…unwell this morning," Severus replied, glancing surreptitiously at the letter. Harry offered him a small smile.

"Writing to my grandmother and Sirius helped a bit," Harry said, completely oblivious to the way Severus's eyes sparked with recognition at the mention of Sirius. Harry folded the parchment and offered it to him. "Will the Headmaster be able to deliver it?"

"Yes," Severus answered a bit stiffly. He took the letter to the table before slowly returning to Harry's side. This time, it was Severus who was obviously lost in disturbing thoughts, and Harry who was trying to offer comfort. After several unsuccessful attempts at goading the older centaur into talking about whatever was bothering him, Harry decided a bit of warmth was the best solution. With just as much hesitance as Severus had displayed, Harry tenderly wrapped his arms around the broad torso. After a few tension filled moments, Severus returned the embrace.

After that moment, Harry could tell when he looked at Severus that the older centaur had fought some kind of battle with himself, and had obviously come to the decision to allow Harry to grow even closer to him.

_SSHP_

Later that day, Harry met with Ron, Hermione, and Neville again. Ron was quick to suggest chess, but Harry had other ideas. Severus had decided Harry could handle himself with the three teenagers, and had disappeared to his new classroom to prepare it and take inventory.

Harry was feeling bold.

"Why don't you show me the castle?"

After the three exchanged hesitant glances, they nodded their agreement. They were past curfew, but the Headmaster had granted them permission to come to Harry's chambers, hadn't he? Besides, the idea was to get Harry to come out of his shell. Surely, they assumed, no harm could come of it.

That line of thinking, of course, means trouble is brewing.

The hallways of Hogwarts were deserted. Most of the portraits were slumbering, but a few were awake to converse with a very shocked Harry. He walked with his eyes as wide as saucers, taking everything in and being completely overwhelmed.

As they walked, Hermione whispered a continuous stream of information about the castle. Harry half-listened to her, to absorbed in what he was seeing to really pay any attention. Because he didn't listen when she explained the magical nature of the staircases, he was extremely surprised when the one they were on quite suddenly moved in an entirely different direction. The three students exchanged nervous glances as they held on for dear life, obviously unsure of where their new destination would be.

They came to a stop in front of a long corridor soaked in shadows and spider webs. Ignoring the boys' looks of hesitancy, Hermione boldly walked into the long corridor.

"I'm not entirely sure…but I think that door at the end leads down to the library."

"Well, you would probably know, Hermione, but it doesn't look like it's been used recently," Neville protested half-heartedly. Both he and Ron knew that Hermione had already made up her mind. They were going to find out where the door lead, and there was little they could do about it. Harry, surprisingly, took to the idea quickly.

"Come on, you two. Severus said there was nothing to fear in the castle. Let's see where it goes," the growing excitement in his voice was infectious. With twin smiles, Ron and Neville followed the bushy haired girl and the centaur down the long, dusty hallway.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"_The Trouble with Trolls"_

Hermione only paused for a moment before she opened the door and stepped inside. Harry followed, then Ron, and lastly Neville.

"Maybe it's a storeroom…" Ron suggested, not able to see anything in the semi-darkness. Neville pulled his wand and lit it.

As if it had been timed, the four of them let out a long, synchronized scream.

A giant, three-headed dog began to bark and froth at the mouth, lunging forward with all its jaws gaping. Harry felt for the doorknob, turned it with a jerk, and the group fell backwards into the hall. Harry kicked the door shut behind them. Without pausing for breath, they all jumped to their feet and ran back down the hallway. Only when they were safely riding the stairs away from the monster did they all resume breathing.

"What _was_ that?" Ron wheezed. Hermione rolled her eyes at him in a vaguely irritated sort of way.

"I should think the fact that it was a three-headed dog was rather obvious. The question is what is it doing in a school filled with _children_?" Hermione retorted.

"Why would Severus tell me the school was safe with monsters like that hiding in empty classrooms?" Harry huffed angrily, stomping a back foot in irritation and swaying his tail from side to side. With a pensive look on his still deathly pale face, Neville asked a question of his own.

"I wonder what it was guarding?"

Their irritation and fear forgotten, the group exchanged a speculative look.

_HPSS_

For Harry, soon his life fell into two distinct categories. There was the time he spent with Severus, and the time he didn't.

When he was with Severus, he was a centaur. They groomed, read, studied the stars, talked by the fire, and slept increasingly closer together. Harry wanted to learn more about Severus's past – about why he had lived all alone in the Forbidden Forest. After many enquiries that were refused in about all the ways Severus could think of, he finally relented. It had been after a particularly long bath, and they were curled up in front of the fireplace.

"Tell me something about your past…_anything_. I just want to know you better," Harry pleaded softly. He was playing idly with the hairs on Severus's back, tracing his spine with his fingers until hair merged into pale skin. The older centaur sighed heavily, similarly to the way he had sighed when Harry had mentioned the three-headed dog. He'd been told then to mind his own business, and not go poking about in places he shouldn't. Now, Severus seemed more inclined to talk.

"I did not leave my herd willingly – though I disliked them all enough. I was ran off."

Harry froze. Centaurs weren't banished for small offenses. Realizing he would have to admit his crime, Severus buried his face in his hands, knowing what he said next could very well frighten Harry away from him for good.

"I was charged with murder."

Harry didn't run away. He was still for a long time, but eventually he resumed his gentle stroking. He never asked questions about Severus's past again. They had gone on in the same way they had before, as if the darkness of Severus's past had never been revealed.

When Harry wasn't with Severus, he was exploring Hogwarts with Neville, Ron, and Hermione. His fear of humans diminished greatly each day until, about two weeks after the incident with the monster in the corridor, he was comfortable eating in the Great Hall and socializing with the students. He was so engaged with life at Hogwarts that he forgot all about sending his letter to Sirius. It remained half hidden under a bookshelf, where it had been pushed accidentally after Severus had returned and distracted him from mailing it.

_HPSS_

It was during dinner nearly a month later that Harry happened to see an article in the Daily Prophet that caught his eye. He was sitting at the very end of Gryffindor table (the only place he could sit comfortably) enjoying listening to his friends chatter. Hermione was absent, and hadn't been spending as much time with their group as she usually did. It seemed there was a rift of sorts between Hermione and Ron. Neville had told Harry earlier that she was in the girl's bathroom, crying because of something Ron had said during their class before dinner.

"This article says the goblins at Gringotts discovered a break-in," Harry commented. Neville leaned over, scanning the article.

"Hey! That's the vault Hagrid went to! He took me to Diagon Alley because my grandmother was really sick and I had no one to take me. I went to get some money out of my gran's vault, and Hagrid took something out while we were there. It was a small thing, all wrapped up. He was being very secretive about it – said it was Hogwarts business."

"Do you think…I mean…I wonder if what that dog is guarding…"

"…is the same thing Hagrid brought to the school?" Neville finished for Harry, rolling up the paper and tucking it in his bag. "It was so little, barely two inches wide. Other than that, I don't know anything about it or how valuable it is."

"Still seems crazy that they're keeping that monster in the school, even if it _is_ guarding something!" Ron exclaimed before promptly stuffing food in his mouth.

Just then, Severus entered the Great Hall and briskly walked past their table. Harry smiled at him brightly, but Severus only had eyes for Neville. He glared heatedly at the wizard, pausing to dock points because Neville's shirt wasn't tucked in. Harry's smile immediately vanished, but he knew better than to challenge Severus in front of his students. Once he was out of earshot, Ron immediately began whining.

"He wasn't so bad in the beginning. Just because Neville is a walking disaster in potions, he treats us all like he can't stand us!"

"That's not true," Harry felt obligated to say half-heartedly. "He treats Hermione just the same."

"Yeah, but even you have to admit he's really hard on Neville – it goes way beyond not liking him as a student. Hannah Abbot is crap with potions, but you don't see Snape harassing her about her robes not being pressed!"

Despite his growing friendship with Harry, Neville had grown to really dislike Snape. Though they didn't talk about it for Harry's sake, the only reason all the students hadn't decided centaurs were the most miserly, irritable, foul-tempered creatures on earth was because Harry was there to counter-balance Severus. Once over his initial fear, Harry was happy to talk with students who wanted to admire him, to answer their questions and tell them about his herd. It was often a shocking reminder to the students to see the two centaurs strolling around the edge of the grounds, walking so closely that their sides brushed, their tails swishing together. Everyone had come to think of Harry as just another first year, so it was hard for them to acknowledge what he so obviously was – Snape's much younger mate. It was especially hard for Ron, who was always making some rude comment about Snape that Harry had to defend against. Thankfully, the constant attacks against Severus didn't make Harry angry. Harry saw how Severus treated the students, and he had to admit the comments were deserved. He wished they could all see Severus as he saw him, but a part of him liked the fact that Severus's affection belonged clearly to him alone. It was becoming easier and easier to think of his time with Severus and his time with his friends as two entirely different worlds.

Harry's musing was interrupted when Professor McNair, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, came bursting into the Great Hall.

"There's a troll! It's in the dungeons!"

Harry immediately looked to find Severus, only to realize that he was no longer at the head table. Frightened, not only for himself, but for Severus as well, Harry got swept up into the general chaos the announcement created. There was a loud bang from Dumbledore's wand, and everyone froze.

"Please! There is no need to panic! Prefects, direct your house members to their dormitories. Teachers, we will head to the dungeons."

The crowd of anxiously twittering students filed out of the Great Hall. Harry went with the Gryffindors, knowing Severus would be angry if he went to their dungeon quarters alone knowing a troll was wandering about. Neville, however, stopped them.

"Hermione doesn't know about the troll. We have to go get her!" Looking a little pale, Ron hurriedly took off down the opposite hallway. Being more careful to avoid the notice of the prefects, Harry and Neville slipped away as well. They had just spotted the girl's bathroom when they saw the troll lumber inside, obviously no longer in the dungeons.

Immediately, Harry galloped down the hall, leaving the others to run at a much slower speed behind him. Inside the restroom, Harry was just in time to shout at Hermione to duck before a huge club went swinging past the spot her head had just been occupying. Not knowing what else to do, Harry began to dart in and kick the troll, then dodging the club as it came hurtling after him. Harry was too quick and nimble for the troll's lumbering swings however, and Ron and Neville soon arrived. The troll took out some of the sinks, and then got lucky and managed to get a hold of Harry's tail end. His filthy nails dug into Harry's flank, leaving bloody gouges. Panicked for his friend, Ron raised his wand and said the first spell that came to mind. The troll was levitated into the air, along with Harry. In his enthusiasm, Ron put a bit too much into the spell. The troll's head hit the stone ceiling with a loud crack and plummeted back to the ground. A levitation spell of Neville's was the only thing that kept Harry from falling just as hard. Instead, he landed gently, the felled troll slobbering harmlessly on the floor.

It was just then that Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall appeared, followed by a breathless Remus Lupin (who taught Defense Against the Dark Arts) and a hobbling Snape. Immediately, though Snape usually didn't show any kind of public affection, he pushed past the other teachers and pulled Harry away from the fallen troll, his hands moving to the shallow cuts on Harry's flank. Harry twisted awkwardly to assess the damage for himself, letting out a moan when he realized a good chunk of his tail had been removed.

"The cuts aren't deep, thank _Reiki_. What where you _doing_ down here?" Severus asked, running his hands over the cuts and then glaring at Neville and Ron. "I'd bet anything that this is his bad influence!" The glare he gave Neville could have pierced steel. Hermione, however, rushed to Neville's defense before Harry could.

"No, sir, this was all my fault!" She glanced at Ron, who looked at her incredulously. "I…read about trolls, and I thought I could handle it. If Ron, Neville and Harry hadn't come for me, I would probably be dead right now."

McGonagall proceeded to take points from Hermione and berate her lapse in judgment. Much to Harry's surprise, Severus continued to stand right beside him, almost as if he were blocking him off from the others. He actually was, as his frame was so much bigger than Harry's. Harry recognized the action even if the others didn't. Centaurs were protective of their mates. If one of them was harmed, the other would defend them and protect them until they were well again.

Harry suddenly knew, without a doubt, how Severus felt about him. It was strange and abnormal for the two of them to be mates, but that was what they had become. Unnoticed by the others, Harry slipped his hand into Severus's. The older centaur glanced at him, his eyes softening ever so slightly, before he was once again glaring at Neville and Ron, and occasionally at Lupin and McNair, both teachers he seemed to particularly hate.

The students were told to leave the bathroom, and Severus escorted Harry back to their cave. Once inside, he gruffly told Harry to get situated in front of the fire, and the proceeded to lecture him for the next hour about foolish, reckless behavior. Again, Harry found himself being doctored by Severus. So distracted by the pain in his posterior and the lecture he was getting, Harry completely forgot to ask why Severus was limping so badly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 **

"_Kisses and Curses"_

Saturday was fast becoming Harry's favorite day. A good Saturday meant Hermione, Ron, and Neville would be willing to spend some time outside on the fringes of the forest or playing chess in the common room. A great Saturday meant time with his two-legged friends in the morning, and then a walk through the forest with Severus at night. A spectacular, wonderful, amazing day meant he would get to see a quidditch game. Much to Harry's delight, on the Saturday following the incident with the troll, all the things he enjoyed would hopefully take place on the same Saturday.

The morning had been spent in the greenhouses where the group of four friends indulged Neville by allowing him to putter around with the plants. Ron and Harry played chess nearby on a dirtied table while Hermione read. Occasionally, she would stumble across a particularly insightful passage that she would read aloud. It always presented a strange idea that caused Harry to ask a question, which had sparked several discussions so far about the differences between their cultures. Hermione's choice of text that particular Saturday was a history book – specifically about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his rise to power.

"Oh, Harry, listen to this! Did you know He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named originally had followers other than witches and wizards? This text said he had two giants, several vampires, and even a _centaur_. It's this author's opinion that he used the centaur for his visions. Of course, Professor McGonagall says Divination is too imprecise to be of any _real_ use. Mostly its just charlatans fogging up balls with their own breathing and thinking it means hazy weather's coming."

Harry had been about to reach for a sip of his butterbeer, but his hand froze mid-way. Ron raised an inquiring brow. Hermione's mouth made a surprised little 'O' when she realized what she'd said.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I know Divination is important to centaurs. It's just that not many witches and wizards are very good at it, and the true ability has been cheapened in our culture. I didn't mean to insult you."

Harry nodded, and his hand continued to reach for the drink.

"I don't know about your visions and prophecies, but ours are very sacred. Divination is the foundation of our herd. _Reiki_ guides us through visions. He shows us our path. For centaurs, it's not about knowing the future. It's about knowing ourselves. It puzzles me that there is no spirituality in the world of wizards and witches. Don't you ever feel lost? How do you know when you are adults if you do not have your _Minnetarre_? I still have many questions about two-legs."

Hermione's eyes positively sparkled at the large opening Harry had given her to ask about the culture of centaurs. She'd learned in the past that when she brought the topic up, Harry's answers were evasive at best. However, if Harry mentioned something, it usually meant he would give a semi-straight forward reply. She would start with the obvious. Just as she was about to open her mouth and let loose with an educated question, Ron interrupted.

"Yeah, well, to each his own. We better hurry to the stands, or we're going to miss the beginning of the game." Harry smiled broadly at the red head and stood up hastily. Neville knocked some dirt off his hands.

"I'm ready when you guys are."

Her opportunity foiled, Hermione huffed in irritation as she packed away her book. Perhaps Harry would still be in the mood to chat after the game. Quidditch usually made him childish in his excitement. He might be less reserved and cryptic than he usually was. Maybe. The life of a budding scholar was difficult at times.

With the exception of Hermione, the group was in good spirits when they reached the stands. As they approached the entrance, Harry spotted Severus walking alongside Professor Lupin. Harry could see through Severus's seemingly emotionless façade. His companion was angry. The large centaur's tail gave him away. It flicked from side to side agitatedly, despite the fact that there weren't any flies bothering him. His limp was less pronounced but still noticeable. Harry had yet to ask him about what had caused it. Automatically, Harry started to walk towards Severus. Hermione and Ron started to follow, but then noticed Neville and stopped. The mousy boy had his hands stuffed in his pockets, staring resolutely at the ground and the stands – anywhere but at Harry. Hermione analyzed the situation and reacted accordingly.

"Harry, why don't you go talk to him alone. We'll go get seats," Hermione said crisply. Grateful for the excuse to flee and avoid the company of Snape, Neville took off in the other direction without another word. Hermione, after an apologetic glance at Harry, followed him. Ron started to leave as well, but Harry caught his sleeve.

"I know Neville doesn't like Severus, but he doesn't normally run away from him. What's troubling him?"

Ron shifted from side to side, obviously uncomfortable answering Harry's question.

"Look, mate, now's not the best time. Hermione didn't want me to say anything to you, but we'll meet up later and talk about it. We can go to greenhouse six. It's usually empty. I'll meet you there after the game, okay?"

Confused, Harry could only nod before Ron left him standing alone as the spectators milled past him, slowly filling the stadium. Abruptly, Severus left the professor's side and joined him.

"I assumed you'd sit with your little friends. Perhaps you've finally realized what a waste of time he is. You should sit with Theodore Nott. He's exceptionally intelligent," Severus said by way of greeting. Harry scowled up at him, his hands automatically coming to rest on his hips.

"I don't know how 'friends' plural became 'Neville' singular, and I get the distinct impression something is going on between you and Neville that no one is telling me about." As Harry expected, Severus merely scowled at the stadium and offered no explanation. Harry's expression darkened. Severus was blowing him off, and he didn't like it. He cleared his throat and poked Severus in the chest. "And as for Nott, despite his alleged intelligence, he's friends with Malfoy. In case you've _forgotten_, Malfoy is the reason why I could be _executed_."

Severus sighed in irritation and his fists clenched.

"Which is why it wouldn't hurt you to charm him. If you befriended him, he might convince his father not to press forward with the charges against you. Of course, that would require you to have an ounce of sense in that thick skull of yours."

Harry's green eyes narrowed in anger. His back hoof stomped, causing a third year that had ventured too close to his flank to scurry away from the bickering couple. Harry had thought it impossible, but Severus's lips thinned even further.

"Control yourself, for _Reiki's_ sake, colt."

"I don't know what put you in such a bad mood, but don't take it out on me! In case you haven't noticed, I seem to be the only one around here that actually _likes_ you. I don't like you insulting my herd!"

Severus's eyes widened and his own back foot stomped, his tale slashing back and forth.

"Those _brats_ are _not_ your herd! **I'm** your herd. **They** are wizards – not centaurs!"

For a heated moment they glared at each other and then Harry's brain processed what Severus had said. Severus must have realized the implications belatedly as well, because his face and chest flushed with color. He broke the glare and refused to meet Harry's eyes, staring instead at the full stands towering above them. The last stragglers had long since entered the stadium, and the announcer's voice was already booming.

"You stomped your hoof, too," Harry pointed out, his arms dropping to his sides, a teasing smile replacing his scowl. Severus snorted, turning as if to simply avoid the rest of the conversation. Harry smiled and trotted after him, practically prancing, because it was obvious who had won the argument. Feeling almost invincible with happiness, not even remembering what had happened the last time he'd tried to steal a kiss, Harry reached for Severus's hand and tugged him around. The blush was gone and only the fierce scowl remained. Undaunted, Harry swiftly tangled his fingers in Severus's mane and pulled him down for a kiss.

Almost immediately, the tension drained out of Severus's shoulders and arms. His muscular torso relaxed into Harry's, his long, tangled mane shielding their faces. For Harry, it was perfect. Severus's arms moved to embrace him tightly, and the kiss turned passionate. Harry closed his eyes and surrendered himself to the sensations vibrating him from his hooves to the very tip of his nose. His body felt weak and his heart fluttered erratically. When Severus broke the kiss, Harry clung to him still, wishing, longing, pleading that the moment did not have to end.

Severus brusquely shook his arms loose and put some distance between them. His eyes were dark and filled with emotions Harry couldn't even hope to interpret. Innocently, Harry licked his moist lips and Severus had to look away from the sight of him.

"I…you…" Severus tried. The words were like rocks falling out of his mouth – too heavy to possibly connect. Harry smiled mysteriously, quite pleased with his newfound power to make Severus speechless. It would certainly come in handy the next time Severus decided to lecture him about 'rash behavior unbefitting of a respectable centaur.'

"I'm going to go sit with my friends. I'll see you later tonight." Harry ambled to the stand entrance, knowing Severus's eyes were glued to his flank. Perhaps swishing his tail seductively was unnecessary after kissing the centaur speechless, but Harry did it anyway just because he could. He had a feeling that sexually frustrating Severus was going to be his new favorite hobby.

Up in the stands, he didn't really have as much interest in the game as he usually did. His eyes were riveted to the stand across from his where Severus stood, arms crossed over his broad chest, staring at the swirling dots above him as if they were stars he was deciphering. The other professors sat near him, chatting and watching the game with great interest. At that point, it all happened very swiftly. While the crowd was distracted by the game, Neville began to twitch strangely. Hermione noticed it first. By the time Harry looked for himself, Neville was frothing at the mouth, his limbs twitching and jerking helplessly.

"Hermione! Snape!" Ron shouted. Harry watched in confusion as Hermione's sharp gaze turned towards the teacher's stand. Severus was staring at their group intently, his lips muttering something quickly and steadily. Hermione slipped out in all the confusion, but Harry scanned the crowd to try and track her. Meanwhile, Neville continued to spasm as if he were having a seizure of some sort. He couldn't seem to breathe. Ron sat beside him, panicking, unsure of what to do.

And then Harry spotted Hermione's head poke up from the stairwell leading to the teacher's stands. Her wand poked out next, and then a little fireball was speeding towards Severus's tail.

Harry's eyes widened, and he shouted a warning that was lost in the noise of the crowd. Eventually, Severus noticed the heat and turned wildly, his tail soundly whacking several of the other teachers and setting their robes alight. McNair pitched forward, patting awkwardly at the lit hem of his robes. Finally, Dumbledore doused the flames.

"What just happened to me!" Neville questioned weakly, massaging his bruising throat. Ron cast a dark glare at the teacher's box and then pulled his friend up by the shoulder.

"Come on, Nev, let's get out of here." As they passed, Ron stared at him significantly. "We still need to talk. Greenhouse six. Half an hour." With that, he was gone and the game continued, most of the crowd oblivious.

Harry's first instinct was to rush to the teacher's stand, but Hermione was climbing up the stairs as he was going down. He glared at her.

"You set him on fire!"

"I know, Harry, but Neville started breathing again, didn't he? I know this must look crazy from your point of view, but something is going on with Snape. I know he's your…err…companion…but you have to hear me out on this! I _seriously_ think he's dangerous."

"Oh, he'll be dangerous alright. You set him on fire, Hermione! He's going to stomp you to death when he realizes it was you!"

"Forget that, Harry. There's something bigger going on and it's _scaring_ me. You have to hear me out. Please?" Her brown eyes were huge and insistent, and for just a moment, Harry doubted.

Severus himself admitted he'd been exiled for murder.

Harry sighed heavily, his shoulders slumped, and a little part of him hurt terribly inside.

"Alright, Hermione, I'll hear you out. Whatever you've got against him…I'll listen."

She nodded, brushing away the tears that had gathered in her chocolate eyes.

"Thank you. That's all I ask."

"Ron told me to meet him at the greenhouse. We can go together."

Hermione reached up, slowly, offering her hand to him. He closed his eyes tightly and remembered the feel of Severus's kiss. When he opened his eyes, they shined with steely determination. Hermione's hand waited, and Harry reached for it, knowing he was taking the first step in betraying the centaur that meant the most to him.

He was suddenly very, very sad, but he would not – could not – be a coward. Whatever darkness gripped Severus, he would face the truth of it and not shy away from it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 **

"_The Simple Facts"_

The peaceful, friendly atmosphere the greenhouse had offered that morning was gone. Harry wanted to pace agitatedly up and down the rows, but strangely enough, a voice in his head that sounded a lot like Severus's told him to remain still and not to fidget. He kept his back straight and his eyes impassive. Perched on the edge of a table, Hermione nervously fussed with the hem of her skirt, tugging it and twisting it and then smoothing it out again.

Finally, Ron arrived.

"Where's Neville?" Hermione asked immediately. Ron sighed.

"I made him go to sleep. He was upset and I didn't want to make it worse by talking about this in front of him."

"And what exactly is 'this' that you refer to?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly. Ron and Hermione shared an uneasy glance before Hermione cleared her throat.

"Okay, Harry, first let's start with the facts. Someone in the school is serving He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Whoever it is wants the thing that Fluffy is guarding."

"Fluffy? Who's Fluffy?" Harry interrupted.

"Fluffy is the three headed dog we saw. He belongs to Hagrid. You see, Hagrid loaned him to the school so that he could guard something very important."

"Yeah," Ron chimed in, "And Hagrid let is slip a few weeks ago that whatever it was had some connection to a wizard named Flamel."

"Okay, so what does Severus have to do with all this?"

"I think You-Know-Who is back and Snape is his servant."

Harry wanted to tell her (loudly) how ridiculous the idea was, but he kept his thoughts hidden and his face impassive. Emboldened by his lack of argument, Hermione continued.

"Lately, Snape has treated Neville worse and worse in class. We think it's because it's getting harder for him to hide his animosity towards the boy who defeated You-Know-Who. He's terrible to Neville – always running him down and terrifying him. We can tell that there are times he tries to regain his composure, but just the sight of Neville makes all this hate and rage pour out of him. I know you don't know Professor Lupin very well, but he's a really nice teacher. A few nights past, when we were coming back from visiting you, we saw Snape and Lupin in the hallway. We couldn't hear most of what they were saying, but Snape was scary looking, Harry. He was towering over the poor man and telling him that his 'scent gave him away' and that if he didn't cooperate with Snape, he'd kill him and dump him in the Forbidden Forest!"

Harry felt his mouth go a little dry. Other than that, he showed no reaction. Ron took over from there.

"Then, there was the unicorn. Snape didn't get upset at all! It was almost like he knew why Quirrel was taking the blood, and he wasn't going to stop him. And what about the night the troll attacked? Snape's leg was hurt. Hermione thinks he let the troll in so that he could try to get past Fluffy while everyone was distracted. Snape is probably the only one that knows the forest well enough to even _find_ the troll in the first place…"

"So is that everything?" Harry asked in what he hoped was a calm voice. Inside, he was tied up in knots. Hermione hesitantly shook her head.

"Just now, Harry, at the game…"

"When Neville started to choke, I looked up and Snape was muttering something while he glared at Neville. A few weeks ago, we were headed to Snape's office to ask about the assignment, and Snape was already inside. The door was open a crack, and we saw Snape doing that same strange muttering. He was partially blocking our view, but when he moved, there was a pile of dead fairies on his desk."

"He killed them with whatever he was muttering, Harry. Just like he tried to kill Neville at the game. And you can't forget that he's friends with Professor McNair. The two of them are always talking. McNair wears long sleeves in front of the students, even when the weather is hot. Why? Because he's got a Deatheater mark. It's all a giant conspiracy!" Hermione concluded. Harry sighed heavily, and Hermione's eyes narrowed on him. "You know something else, don't you Harry?"

Harry's doubt slipped away as he stared at the worried face of his friends. Suddenly everything was very clear. It was as if _Reiki_ had given him insight.

"He was exiled from his herd for murder. He didn't say who he killed, but he killed someone." Hermione gasped and Ron looked a little pale.

"What are we going to do?" Ron finally asked. "We have to go to Dumbledore."

"We can't, Ron! Don't you see? We don't have any solid proof. Without proof, they'll have to let him go and Harry has to live with him. He'll know that Harry went behind his back."

"Then what do we do? I've been asking this for the past few weeks and I still haven't been given a proper answer!"

Hermione looked highly frustrated and then blurted out, "We protect whatever it is ourselves! If You-Know-Who wants it, we have to do everything we can to prevent Snape from getting it and giving it to him."

Ron looked skeptical. "And just how exactly are we supposed to stop Snape from doing whatever the bloody hell he wants to?"

Hermione smirked.

"_We're_ not. _Harry_ is."

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, not sure he liked where the conversation was going. Hermione looked at him speculatively.

"It's simple, Harry. You're his mate. He doesn't know that you suspect him. Keep tabs on him and when he tries to threaten Lupin or conspire with McNair, you distract him."

"And just what will you be doing while I'm risking my life?"

"We'll be figuring out just what exactly it is that Fluffy is guarding."

Harry looked at both of their expectant faces and sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it."

Harry positively trudged back to the cave. When he got there, Severus was already inside sitting by the fire. For a long time, Harry simply stared at him, wondering why _Reiki_ had seen fit to make his life so complicated.

"What are you staring at?"

With a melancholy sigh, Harry shook his head.

"Nothing. How fare you?"

Severus looked deep into the fire and his shoulders sagged ever so slightly.

"I have…_many_ questions."

Slowly, deliberately, Harry made his way to the fire and sat down beside the bigger centaur. He wrapped his arms around Severus's torso in a gentle hug. Eventually, Severus returned the embrace and Harry could not help but look at his large, calloused hands and wonder who's blood was on them. When he spoke, it was quietly and there was no accusation in his tone.

"Why are you limping?"

Harry waited, hoping Severus would not lie to him – knowing that if Severus would just tell him the truth and come clean, it would mean there was still some hope.

"I was hunting. A wolf snuck up on me."

Harry could only nod and hug Severus just a little bit tighter.

_SSHP_

The Christmas holidays were approaching. Despite the terrible things happening at the school – all the lies and deceit, and the trial date fast approaching – Harry could not help but be excited. In the herd, the approach of winter was celebrated with a night of telling stories and walking through the woods to watch the fairies dance and twinkle. At Hogwarts, there were all new Christmas traditions to learn about. The two-legs had decorated a tree and there was much talk about the giving and receiving of gifts. Severus told him that it was customary for two-legs to give each other things during the holidays.

"Don't they already have enough things?" Harry asked, thinking of their trunks that they carted around. Severus didn't answer, but rather turned slightly to catch a flash of movement in the corner of his eye.

"Just a rabbit," he informed. Harry felt a little foolish for getting scared and forced himself to ease his grip on Severus's hand.

"It _could_ have been a wolf, you know," he said to justify himself. Severus merely smirked. In the quiet, solitude of the forest Harry could pretend that the castle didn't exist, and his life was simple and straightforward. In the forest, being with Severus and being happy was all that mattered. A smile of pure delight lit up his face as the first few dots of white began to drift down around them. "It's snowing! The first snow of winter!"

Even Severus smiled, tilting his head back to watch the little flurries shower down from the tops of the trees. Then, as if they were both thinking the same thoughts, their eyes met slowly, lovingly.

"You are beautiful, Harry," Severus whispered softly, drinking in the slender torso partially obscured by a big fluffy scarf and the black, wayward curls filled with snow. Harry's enormous green eyes widened at the compliment, and then his lips tilted upwards to ask for a kiss. Severus obliged, dipping his head and pulling Harry against him. When their lips finally touched, gentle warmth spread through both of them. Harry moaned softly, addicted to the warm, loving kisses. His tail swished slowly, happily, and his eyes closed trustingly.

Back in the school, Hermione, Ron, and Neville nervously poked their heads into Snape's office.

"How long do you think Harry will keep him in the forest?"

"I don't know. We need to be quick. He's got a lot of books in here – ones that aren't even in the forbidden section of the library. Let's get started looking. Ron, you stand as lookout."

"Alright," Ron replied before slipping back into the hall. Quickly, Neville and Hermione began to scan the books hastily in search of information about Flamel. She was on her twentieth book or so when Ron's voice echoed loudly down the hallway. "There you are Harry! We were looking everywhere for you!"

Hermione started to snap the book closed, but a passage caught her eye.

"Nicholas Flamel, a highly acclaimed potions master, was honored for his collaboration with Albus Dumbledore to create the Sorcerer's Stone. The stone, in addition to its ability to turn any metal into gold, is also capable of producing the elixir of everlasting life."

Hermione slammed the book closed and clumsily stuffed it back onto the shelf before grabbing Neville and dashing out of the room. She closed the door and locked it with her wand just as Snape and Harry rounded the corner. As usual, Snape's expression instantly turned foul upon seeing Neville. The blonde boy gulped and stared resolutely at his feet, refusing to meet Snape's intimidating glare.

Harry's eyes darted back and forth between the two before he decided a distraction was in order. With a disarmingly innocent smile, he grabbed Severus's shoulder and pulled him down to quickly peck his cheek.

"Don't work too hard. I'll be back later."

Neville, Ron, and Hermione's eyes grew large. Embarrassed that Harry had just kissed him in front of students, he quickly swept into his office to avoid their slack jaws and traumatized expressions.

Once Snape was gone, Harry shrugged.

"Why are you looking at me like that? You _wanted_ me to distract him, didn't you?"

Ron finally managed to control his surprise.

"Yeah, mate, but that doesn't mean we want to _see _it."

A mischievous little smile from Harry was his only reply.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 **

"_Deepest Desire" _

Harry found the winter holidays to be just what he needed. The students were mostly gone, and Severus had more time to spend with him. Even though Harry knew that Severus was hiding something, something terrible from him, he could not help but savor each and every moment they had like a man in a desert would savor water.

When two centaurs lived together in strange surroundings, there was a natural bond created. As Harry had realized earlier, the world split into the time he spent with Severus and the time he spent with his friends. As of late, the time with his friends had become disproportionately bigger than the time he spent with Severus.

Perhaps it was because he was no longer so afraid of the two-legs. Perhaps it was because Hogwarts, with its turrets and spires and quidditch games, was starting to feel a little like home. This growing confidence allowed him to explore more. Rather than wish to spend every moment with either Severus or his friends, he now desired some time to be alone to think. So very much had changed in his life, and the practically empty castle gave him much time to reflect.

He was doing just that as he wandered down a long, empty hallway. He had gotten lost several hours before, but he was not frightened. The castle felt very friendly to him rather than harsh and unnatural. Harry wondered when that had changed. Now it seemed to him like the castle had a life of its own.

"I could run away. The two-legs trial is in a mere week. I'm trying to think on more important things, but everyone else seems to have forgotten that I could die because of this trial. Knowing that, why am I still here?"

Of course, he already knew the answer. He just didn't feel like admitting it out loud – even if the only one listening was an ancient castle.

"And I still haven't heard word from my old herd. Sirius and Grandmother…and even Thistle. I miss them. They must hate me. If I run away from this world, I have no place to go. I'm feeling very, _very_ lost. I have started to pray to _Reiki_ for guidance but there has been no answer. My visions have lessened since coming here. I feel so different. Things have happened so fast. If this is what it feels like being an adult…I wish I'd never had my terrible _Minnetaree_. Oh, and that's another thing that remains a mystery." Harry had come to stand in front of a window where he could stare up at the stars.

"Why don't you speak to me anymore? Am I loosing my powers here? What is this castle doing to me?"

A door creaked open behind him. Startled, Harry turned quickly, anticipating someone to emerge from the room and scold him, but no one did. Slowly, he crept towards the door and opened it further.

The room inside was dusty and nondescript. Some spare desks draped in sheets were piled in a corner, along with an old wardrobe covered with years of dust. But something in the back of the room, partially obscured by cloth, caught Harry's attention. Nervously, Harry crept further into the room, drawn like a magnet to the large rectangular thing. Some of the material had slipped off a corner to reveal gold edging and a sliver of mirror.

Hesitantly, Harry reached his fingers toward the cloth and gently pulled. A large cloud of dust floated up as the mirror was revealed in its entirety.

He had no reflection. Confused, Harry walked closer to the surface, gently pressing his hand against the cool mirror.

Suddenly, a hand was touching his own. Startled, Harry took in the image of Severus smiling gently at him. A reflection of himself – stronger and broader in the chest and shining with health – stood next to the mirror Severus and held his hand. Slowly, others began to fill up the mirror space as well.

First to appear was his Grandmother and Sirius. Then Thistle appeared behind them, offering him a friendly wave and a large smile. Then Hermione, Ron, and Neville appeared on Severus's side of the mirror, all of them happy and safe.

The image radiated togetherness. It was unification of his past and present, where everyone was happy and accepting of one another. As Harry smiled serenely, the image flickered and a foal tottered onto the surface of the mirror with gangly legs and chubby little arms. He barely reached Severus's knee. Mirror Harry bent down and easily scooped him up. The foal giggled and kissed his cheeks, and then stretched little arms out to mirror Severus.

Harry sat mindlessly, then laid down, staring captivated at the image.

Was this a vision from _Reiki_? Was it the future? He could not look away. Hot tears began to prick at his eyes, threatening to fall.

A kindly voice interrupted his thoughts.

"So you have found the Mirror of Erised. I suppose I did not hide it well enough. How fare you tonight, young Harry?"

Harry briefly turned to see it was the once frightening Headmaster that had joined him. Somehow, he was not surprised to hear a traditional centaur greeting from the wizard.

"My thoughts are many. How fare you, Headmaster?"

"I have many questions," the Headmaster replied with a gentle smile. Harry nodded, waving his hand at the beautiful mirror.

"What is the special power of this mirror?"

"Ah. Yes, I'm sure it surprised you. Let me explain it in this way. The happiest man in the world would be able to use this mirror as if it were an ordinary mirror."

There was a pause and then…

"I see," Harry said heavily, something sad filling his large green eyes. He stood, turning away from the scene in the mirror world that was so appealing to him. "Such a thing is dangerous. This castle is not as harmless as some would like it to seem."

Dumbledore smiled, inclining his head to Harry in respect.

"I forget that you are not one of the children. Let us leave the mirror and go for a walk together, hmm? We have a few things to discuss."

Mutely, Harry followed him out of the classroom and back into the hallway. The old two-legs moved slowly and deliberately, pausing to stare at the star laden sky through the same window Harry had visited earlier.

"Do you know how your parents died, Harry?"

Harry's eyes narrowed in surprise. "How did you know that they had died?"

"There is a great deal of things I know. Please answer my question, for now."

Harry approached the window as well, his arms crossing over his chest. Even though he was taller than the old man, he still felt very small in his presence. It was hard to resist the command in Dumbledore's voice. Something about him made one feel impelled to answer him. Still, Harry was a centaur and if he didn't like giving information, he would not give it. He did _not_ like talking about his parents. He had enough pain at the moment without re-opening that old wound.

"They died because it was _Reiki's_ will."

"I did not ask you _why_ they died. I asked you how."

Harry sighed.

"Wolves. That is all I was told. That is all I cared to know about it."

"Do you believe that? Is it true in your heart?" Dumbledore questioned gently. Harry's eyes turned to the floor and his hoof scratched across it restlessly.

"What are you trying to tell me? I do not understand."

"Harry, I knew your parents. I do not claim that I knew them well, but they were an invaluable help to me at one point in time. The dark wizard Voldemort murdered them. Wolves did _not_ slaughter them. Whoever told you that falsehood has done their legacy a great disservice."

A great whoosh of air raced out of his lungs and his legs felt like jelly. He steadied himself by pushing his hands against the window frame, pressing his forehead to the cool stone.

"You are Albus."

"Yes, that seems to be the general opinion," Dumbledore replied with a touch of confusion.

"No…I had visions…visions about my parents and they mentioned an Albus. That was you. My mother gave you a prophecy."

Dumbledore looked impressed. "Yes, Harry, she did. The clairvoyant powers of centaurs are impressive indeed. If you stick around, I might end up putting you to work."

Harry was irked by his calm, non-affected tone. Didn't the old two-legs know what kind of information he was giving him? This was not a light discussion.

"My parents…murdered."

"Yes. By Voldemort."

"Why?"

"Because Lily knew the danger that was coming. She sensed the destruction that would come if Voldemort gained power and she tried to change the future she predicted. She and your father, James, sought me out. It was a long journey for them from the Thorny Woods, but they came several times to give me knowledge of future attacks by Voldemort…and of course, to tell me the prophecy that would be his downfall."

"The prophecy was about Neville, wasn't it?"

"Yes. Your mother's prophecy said that Neville would be the one to defeat the Dark Lord. Either Neville would kill him…or no one will."

"So Voldemort killed them because they were passing you information."

"Not exactly. Another centaur murdered them. He was working for Voldemort at the time."

"I think I'm going to be sick. Leave me alone." His stomach rolling, Harry stumbled away from the window and down the hall, his speed increasing until he was flat out galloping. His search for an exit became frantic and eventually he found the doors that lead past Hagrid's hut and into the Forbidden Forest. He tore across the lawns until he was inside the dark woods and only there did he stop and throw up into the bushes. His head swam with images of his mother dead – her big green eyes glassy and unseeing. He heaved again and again. His heart beat out of control and his breathing was shallow. There was not enough air. It kept slipping away from him and the forest was beginning to spin.

A snarl and the gnashing of teeth made him turn his head – but it was too late. The large wolf sprung from his hiding place with his vicious claws extended. At the last possible moment, a powerful kick sent him flying into a tree. An arrow was released into the darkness and a pained yelp rang out through the night. Severus reached for him.

"Rescuing you from wolves is growing tiresome," Severus's slightly teasing tone died abruptly when he saw how sick Harry had been, and how his pupils were so dilated they were nearly solid black. Harry's previously limp arm twisted harshly in his grasp and the boy stumbled to his feet.

"Get away from me! Don't touch me! Just leave me alone!" Harry turned to run, but Severus caught hold of his tail. Harry screeched in outrage and kicked backwards, nailing Severus just where the skin on his abdomen turned to solid hair. Severus let out a surprised grunt but did not release him.

"Have you gone mad!" Severus roared. Harry took some enormous, shuddering breaths and then the fight drained out of him. He took a few hesitant steps away from Severus, and then a few towards him. He shook his head in bewilderment and slowly slipped to the ground in a dead faint.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

"_Recovery" _

Harry slept through Christmas. He awoke two days later in the hospital wing, feeling highly uncomfortable. He automatically looked for Severus, and then remembered what Dumbledore had told him, and did not reach out to the large centaur sleeping awkwardly near his bedside.

He stared at the ceiling and wondered. Was it possible? Could he…despite everything…still love him? The centaur that had murdered his parents…could he forgive him?

Should he?

He hurt. His entire body ached. The curtain was pulled back and Dumbledore appeared. He looked relieved upon seeing him awake.

"Thank Merlin you've finally awoken, my boy."

"What happened to me?" Harry asked, wincing as he tried to rise up on his arms.

"Madam Pomfrey seems to think you had a heart attack. Not to mention an unhealthy level of stress. It knocked you out for about a week. You've been conscious before, but you didn't make any sense. You were rambling."

"I don't remember any of that…" Harry trailed off worriedly. Dumbledore nodded.

"Nothing to worry yourself over. I am sorry, Harry, for distressing you as I did."

Harry nodded. Then realization dawned.

"The trial!" his loud exclamation woke Severus, who jumped in surprise. There were blackened bags underneath his eyes – he had obviously not slept well while Harry was sick.

"Ah, yes, that matter has been resolved. I attended on your behalf and convinced the Wizengamot that you were merely defending a defenseless creature. Mr. Malfoy wished to have you imprisoned at the very least, but an expert on the subject enlightened the courts on a few aspects of centaur culture. The fact that your spiritual beliefs are tied to unicorns did a great deal for your case. You are cleared of all charges."

Harry relaxed against the pillow, feeling as though a great weight had been lifted off his chest. He glanced at Severus and sighed. One burden had been lifted…and another had been added.

He wanted to reach out to Severus, and Severus obviously wished him to, but even though he smiled he could not bring himself to ask for his touch. He did not want those hands on him. It was far, far too painful.

He changed the subject, breaking the strange staring contest between himself and Severus.

"When will the students be back?"

"In a few days time. You will be allowed to recover in peace. With that good news delivered, I think I shall return to my office. I have quite a bit of work that must be done. Good day to you both," Dumbledore said before leaving.

The silence was awkward. Severus opened his mouth slowly, as if he was still shaping the question in his mind.

"Dumbledore would not tell me what he discussed with you." Not a question, then, after all.

"I would prefer it…remain private."

Severus looked away, crossing his arms across his chest awkwardly, as it was obvious Harry did not want to be touched or embraced.

"I found your letter. You must have forgotten to deliver it to the Headmaster."

Realization made Harry's eyes widen.

"I _did_ forget! No wonder I haven't heard from my herd."

Severus winced.

Harry felt bad, but thought that a little distance between them was necessary until he came to terms with Severus's crime and discovered the truth of the evil presence inside Hogwarts.

"Yes, well, Madam Pomfrey will probably wish to examine you. I have work to do as well. I will come by later if she does not release you."

Harry nodded. The silence hung between them. After an obvious battle with himself, Severus leaned over to kiss him. Harry couldn't help it. He turned his head away.

He just wasn't ready to blindly forgive, and he wasn't ready to have the lengthy heart to heart that would be necessary.

Severus looked at him sadly, but then his eyes hardened.

"If that is how you feel, then perhaps you should join your friends in their dormitory." Severus's tone was harsh and heated.

Angry at Severus for not simply understanding him, for not realizing what troubled him, for trying to make _him_ be the one that dragged the sordid past into the light, he did the only thing that seemed reasonable at the time.

"Get away from me, Severus. You don't understand _anything_ and you have no idea how upset I am!"

"It seems I _don't_ understand you. Perhaps you're just an ignorant _colt_ after all."

"I am not a child and I am not ignorant! Get out!"

"What's all this fuss about? Severus, go on out. I will not have you distressing my patient!" Madam Pomfrey declared hotly, boldly pushing Severus out of the curtained area. Harry snorted angrily when he heard the distinct sound of Severus's back hoof driving angrily into the ground.

"I heard that!" he shouted in what, he admitted, was a very childish way. Severus's growl of irritation was all he heard before the older centaur was gone from the infirmary.

"Now you stop it, Harry! You've just had a terrible spell with your heart and the first thing you do upon waking is getting upset again. Drink this."

Harry drank it, and when he awoke again, it was the next day and Severus was not at his bedside. He refused to cry, even though he desperately wanted to do just that.

_SSHP_

When the students returned from winter vacation, Harry and Severus were still not speaking, and Harry had been sleeping on a pallet in the boy's dorm. This meant that Harry spent all his time with Ron, Hermione, and Neville and found himself doing things with them that he had previously avoided.

Like visiting Hagrid.

Harry had made impressive progress with his confidence around two-legs, but the giant still made him uneasy. It didn't help matters that Hagrid seemed fascinated by him.

"Try not to mind it, Harry. Hagrid just loves magical creatures. He doesn't mean any insult," Hermione tried to explain as they walked to the giant man's hut. Harry wished he had an excuse to be somewhere else, but his three friends knew he was on the outs with Snape so nothing came to mind that they would believe.

Hagrid opened the door on their first knock and looked delighted to see that Harry had come along for the visit.

"Hermione, Ron, Neville! Glad to see you all! An' I see you brought a friend as well."

"Hello Hagrid. You know Harry, of course."

"A' course…ain't nobody at Hogwarts that ain't heard all about young Harry! I admit, I've wanted to talk with you fer months, but Hermione told me you were still a bit skittish."

Harry didn't like being discussed as though he were a wild animal. He wished for the millionth time that he was not being herded into the cabin and that he was sitting with Severus by their fireplace.

Eventually, the pleasantries were done with and they were all seated around a large table with mugs of tea and a plate of rock hard cookies in front of them. Hermione hurt her teeth trying to eat one out of politeness, so Harry was quick to make an excuse.

"None for me thanks. We centaurs…err…have strict diets."

"Really now? That's fascinatin', Harry. Mr. Snape seems to enjoy the desserts after meals, so I never would have thought you lot were picky eaters!" Harry cursed Severus for having such a sweet tooth. Hagrid smiled and took another swig of his drink. "Then again, Severus is a strange one! Er…I mean, Mr. Snape to you lot. 'Cept to Harry, of course."

"Heh, right," Ron said nervously, interrupting the conversation before Hagrid started to ask about centaur mating habits. "Anyway," Ron began, "We've figured out that Fluffy is guarding the Sorcerer's Stone."

Hagrid spewed a bit of his drink onto Harry, who wiped the drops off his face distastefully.

"Err, sorry Harry. You lot shouldn't be poking yer' noses into that! That's top secret, that is!"

"Hagrid, we think…err…_someone_ is trying to get his hands on the stone." Hermione explained. Hagrid scoffed.

"Now don't you worry 'bout that. There's more than jus' Fluffy guardin' the stone. All the teachers helped out."

The four of them pondered this information for a moment before Hermione raised another question.

"I'm glad that Fluffy isn't the only defense but…you know, Hagrid…you're not very good at keeping secrets. You haven't let anyone know how to get past Fluffy have you?"

Harry knew why Hermione was asking. The other day, Neville had lingered in the hallway after a detention with Severus and heard Professor McNair and Snape discussing something in hushed tones. He'd come to the conclusion that they were deciding when to go after the stone.

"Of course I haven't! And I can keep a secret jus' fine, Hermione! The fact that it just takes a little music to put Fluffy to sleep it top secret, an' I'll take that to my grave, I will."

"Hagrid!" Ron, Hermione, and Neville chastised in unison. The large man's eyes immediately widened.

"You didn't hear that from me," he defended quickly. Despite the situation, Harry smiled. The big ground's keeper wasn't _that_ bad he supposed.

The conversation continued until the tea was done and the group made their excuses.

"We have to be going. It will be curfew soon," Hermione said. "Thank you for having us over, Hagrid."

"Anytime, anytime," Hagrid replied warmly. He shooed them all out and immediately they began to discuss the new development.

"If Hagrid told us that easily, someone else that was really trying could have gotten it out of him for sure. I think we need to tell Dumbledore that someone might know how to get past Fluffy."

Harry thought this was a sound idea as well.

"Alright, let's go then," Neville said. "I know where his office is."

Neville led them to a statue of a winged griffin.

"This is it, but I don't know the password."

"Mr. Longbottom, what are you four doing here?"

The group looked nervously at Professor McGonagall.

"We need to speak with Professor Dumbledore," Hermione answered. McGonagall shook her head.

"I'm afraid the Headmaster was summoned to London. He had some business to attend to," After informing them of this, she swept off down the hall, oblivious to their worried stares.

"We have to go after it ourselves. Tonight. Snape and McNair must have planned for Dumbledore to be duped into leaving," Neville said with courage he didn't really feel. Ron nodded as well.

"Come on then. We'll go to the dormitory and prepare, then we'll sneak back out after curfew."

Harry nodded in agreement and followed them back to the Gryffindor tower.

Curfew came much to fast for anyone's liking. They met in the dark common room. Neville, Hermione, and Ron had their wands. Harry had his bow and arrows. He wasn't that great of a shot, but he didn't have magic to defend himself as the others did.

Hurriedly, the four of them made their way to the forbidden hallway.

"I can't believe we're doing this. We could get expelled!" Hermione moaned quietly, hesitating at the door. Neville gave her a reassuring look.

"It's going to be okay, Hermione. We have to do this. We can't let You-Know-Who get the stone. We just can't."

"Alright then, let's do this." Ron boldly grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. The door swung open soundlessly and the barking they expected was absent.

Fluffy was already asleep. In the corner, an enchanted lap harp strummed peacefully.

"Looks like Snape and McNair have beaten us here. We have to hurry."

Bravely, the group of four made their way to the trap door just to the left of Fluffy's massive paw.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"_Trials and Trust" _

The four made their way through the trap door and slid down a long chute. They landed on something soft and spongy.

"Good thing this was here to block our fall!" Ron exclaimed. Then the 'thing' started to choke them all and no one could reply. Harry and Ron struggled, trying to pull it off to no avail. Hermione had lost her wand during the drop, and couldn't have cast a spell anyway because a thick vine curled nastily around her throat.

It was Neville who managed to cast a quick spell that caught the plant on fire, and the tendrils of the monster flinched away from the heat. They all dropped safely down.

Ron looked blankly at Neville for an explanation.

"Devil's Snare, Ron. We learned all about it in Herbology." Ron smiled and patted his friend on the back.

"Then I'm glad you actually listen in Herbology, mate!" Hermione lit the tip of her wand and revealed a dark passageway looming ahead of them.

"That's the only way out it seems."

"Listen, before we go down there, I need to tell you all a few things."

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked, a little fear creeping into her voice. Harry took a deep, calming breath.

"I just thought you ought to know…we're not going to face Severus down here. McNair, maybe, but not Severus."

"Oh, Harry, I know you love him but…"

Harry was struck by Hermione's innocent protest. With a small smile, he realized the truth of it.

"Yes, I do. Very much. Which is why I understood his actions when you didn't. I'm not saying Severus is innocent. I think he did serve Voldemort once…and he did _terrible_ things under his service, but he's not evil now."

"Then how do you explain everything, Harry?" Neville asked disbelievingly.

"We're going to face a werewolf. Though it's not the full moon, so I doubt he'll be transformed."

"What!"

Very slowly, so there could be no misunderstanding, Harry explained.

"I figured it out the second you told me the evidence you thought you had against Severus. Professor Lupin is a werewolf. It's his scent…Severus could tell by his scent. I know you don't take much stock in visions, Hermione, but to become an adult, I had to fast for a long time until _Reiki_ gave me a vision. It was a very, very _powerful_ vision. In the vision, I was blind and helpless, and I was attacked by a werewolf. I didn't realize it was a werewolf at the time. I thought it was an ordinary wolf, because I thought it was wolves that killed my parents and I've always been afraid of them. But not long after coming here, I figured out another piece to the puzzle. In my vision, and after waking up back in the cave, I smelled monkshood and it made me sick."

"Monkshood is linked to lycanthropes. They say it could be one day used to cure them. We learned that in potions," Hermione informed.

"Yes, and Severus mentioned it to me. It was no coincidence that I smelled it in my vision. Since I was blinded, that was how _Reiki_ let me know it was a werewolf and not an ordinary wolf."

"Okay, but what does this vision have to do with anything?" Ron asked a bit frustrated.

"It has _everything_ to do with this, Ron. _Reiki_ was warning me that I would soon encounter a dark werewolf. I come to this school and there's a werewolf teaching here. It's not a coincidence. Then, you tell me that Severus was bullying Lupin in the hallway. Severus was probably telling Lupin what he'd do to him if he tried to retrieve the stone for Voldemort. What made me certain was when you started talking about Severus cursing Neville. Severus _couldn't_ have cursed Neville. It's true that centaurs have a magic of our own, but it just allows us to work with plants and understand the stars. We can't curse people like wizards can. Severus saw what was happening to Neville and he was chanting a prayer to _Reiki_. It's the strongest protection a centaur can give to someone. He didn't kill those fairies. He was probably trying to revive them. On the night of the troll, Lupin was missing, too. I did have some doubt still at that point, so I asked him what had happened. If he'd lied about it, I would have suspected him, but he didn't lie."

"What did he say?"

Harry smiled.

"He said he was hunting and a wolf snuck up on him."

"Then he did lie!" Ron said heatedly. Harry just shook his head and continued to smile.

"No, Ron, he was cryptic. It's a good thing I'm not used to getting straight answers. Lupin was the prey he was a hunting and he _didn't_ lie. Lupin snuck up on him and hit him with some kind of spell. A _wolf _hurt his leg – not Fluffy. They probably had some kind of confrontation in the forbidden corridor. Centaurs don't have much of a defense against a fully trained wizard, you know."

"That…makes sense, I suppose," Hermione admitted, slowly starting to see his side. Just then, a shadowy figure emerged from the hallway.

"So you did trust me. At first I thought you did…I thought you understood…but in the hospital wing…"

"Severus!" Harry exclaimed happily. Then his expression dimmed. "But if you're out here…"

"Yes. Lupin went on ahead. There are flying keys in the next room and quite obviously, I can't ride a broom. I was heading out to find Minerva when I overheard your explanation."

"There's no need to get Professor McGonagall. We can't waste time. I'm a pretty good flier. We can get the key. Come on," Ron said quickly.

Much to their surprise, Snape didn't protest. He led them into the next chamber, where hundreds of flying keys flew chaotically. Ron and Hermione fetched the brooms and readied to kick off. Neville sheepishly explained he couldn't fly to save his own life.

"It's that one – the big, silver one with blue wings. You can see that Lupin already grabbed it, as its wing is crushed." Ron nodded and kicked off, followed closely by Hermione.

Despite Neville's presence, Severus felt like he couldn't let Harry continue to think he'd done something so terrible.

"Harry, I never served Voldemort."

"You didn't?"

"No. I was accused of murdering your parents, but it was another centaur in my herd. His name was Pettigrew. I have no proof of this, as he disappeared years ago, but I promise you that I never killed anyone. I felt guilty for their deaths, because I was already working with Dumbledore just like they were at the time, and I should have known Pettigrew was a traitor. Their deaths were a result of my own stupidity, but I would have never…"

Harry interrupted him by throwing his arms around his torso and nearly hugging the breath out of him.

A hesitant voice interrupted the touching moment.

"You've explained everything except McNair. Hermione found some old records that said he was once a Deatheater, and you're always talking with him. I overheard the two of you after my detention, and you were promising him that you'd deliver 'it' to him," Neville accused unsurely. Severus flashed him a fierce scowl.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop, and you certainly don't deserve any kind of explanation from me…but Harry does. I was befriending McNair in the hopes that he would defend you at your trial. He is the Care of Magical Creatures professor, after all. I told him about centaur customs and asked him to testify on your behalf in exchange for the horn from the unicorn Quirrel killed. McNair is a collector of animal hides and such, and I knew where she was buried because I was the one who returned to the forest to give her a proper burial. Unfortunately, I had to dig her back up, and I know that was a terrible thing to do…but if it helped your case, I would have done anything. It was hard to find the time to fetch the horn. When I wasn't spending time with you or teaching, I was trying to keep an eye on Lupin. Dumbledore trusted him, but I did not. I was the only one keeping him in line."

"You did care about the unicorn then…if you returned to bury her. It seemed like, even to me, that you weren't upset by it."

"I've had a great deal more practice hiding my emotions than you have, Harry. Sometimes I don't even realize I'm doing it."

Harry reached for his hand and squeezed it, relieved beyond words that everything was out in the open between them. Ron and Hermione landed, out of breath, but Ron had the key clutched in his hand. The gentle voice Severus had used to explain things to him was gone, and his strict, classroom voice returned.

"You have served your purpose. I want all of you to return to the safety of the school now. You can send Professor McGonagall, though."

"Severus, wait. Neville needs to come, too. It's his destiny to defeat Voldemort. My mother's prophecy said so."

Severus grimaced. "I know. I am hoping Voldemort is not here. With any luck it will just be Lupin."

"But he could be here, and in that case you can't defeat him. Only Neville could. I agree Ron and Hermione should go back for help, but Neville has to come with us."

"Us? _You_ are going to safety, Harry. Don't even _try _arguing with me."

Harry met Severus's fierce glare for a moment and then nodded.

"Alright. We'll go get help. I'm trusting you to take care of Neville."

"But Harry!" Ron interjected. Hermione looked terribly worried.

Much to all of their surprise, Neville commanded them to listen.

"Harry's right. Mr. Snape can be trusted. I don't know why you don't like me, but I understand that you've been trying to protect me. I don't want my friends getting hurt either. If I'm the only one that has to go, then I want you three to go back for help."

Ron hesitated, but Hermione eventually tugged on his arm.

"Come on, Ron. There's an adult here to take care of things. He won't let Neville get hurt. Let's go get the other teachers."

They started to part quickly, as they'd wasted enough time as it was, but Harry couldn't resist turning back one last time to pull Severus down for a heated kiss.

"I'm sorry, and I love you. I just wanted you to know that." Severus smiled and nodded.

Harry understood. "Be strong, Neville!" he called out before giving Severus his unneeded silver tipped arrows. Severus smirked.

"You thought ahead. These will damage a werewolf, and they're well made. Thank you, Harry."

"I know. Go on. Hurry."

And with that, the two groups parted.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione did not find McGonagall, but they did run straight into Dumbledore. He had realized what had happened and was rushing towards the forbidden floor, though he seemed to relax a great deal when Harry told him Severus was with Neville.

Harry thought about going with Dumbledore, but not five seconds after Dumbledore had disappeared into the room holding Fluffy, McGonagall appeared in the corridor.

"Harry…I've looked everywhere for you. Your herd is here."

And though Harry wanted to rush to see them, he was very surprised when he didn't budge so much as an inch.

"I have to wait here for Severus. Tell them I'll come see them when I can, or that they can come speak to me here." McGonagall looked confused.

"Why is Severus in there? For that matter, what are you three doing here?"

So Hermione gave her the full story, and Harry filled in the bits Hermione and Ron had missed while they'd been retrieving the key.

When they were done, McGonagall shook her head slowly.

"That is quite…"

They didn't find out what McGonagall thought of it all because at just that moment, the door opened and harp music spilled out. A bit bloodied but otherwise looking fine, Severus emerged first. Neville was draped over his back, unconscious. Dumbledore followed them out, looking no worse for wear.

"It is done. Young Neville defeated the Dark Lord, Minerva. Unfortunately, it seems my trust in Lupin was ill placed."

"Imagine that," Severus muttered in irritation. Harry smiled, assuming Neville was not seriously hurt or else they would have been rushing him to the hospital wing. He quickly found himself at Severus's side, not consciously aware that he'd moved, their hands twined together.

"Neville?" Hermione asked, obviously upset.

"He's fine, Miss Granger. Just unconscious," Dumbledore informed cheerily. "So let's get him to the hospital wing. As for you Harry, I believe you have some visitors. I saw them on my way back."

"Visitors?" Severus inquired.

"Apparently, someone from my old herd."

"I'm not surprised. I mailed your letter, along with one of my own. I knew it would not be long before that idiot Sirius showed up to defend your honor."

"You know Sirius? And you told him about us?" Harry asked, deeply touched that Severus had not been ashamed of their relationship.

Severus smirked. "Purely for selfish reasons, I assure you. I wish I could have seen the look on his face when he realized you were with me."

Harry started to look irritated by Severus's tone. "I don't like how this is sounding. You know Sirius means a great deal to me, don't you?"

Severus sighed, his dark amusement gone. "I know. I don't mean to upset you. The two of us have an unpleasant past. I'm sure he'll tell you all about it."

_SSHP_

After they'd taken Neville to the hospital, Harry and Severus made their way to the Forbidden Forest alone. They were almost there when Harry said, "Thank you for sending my letter. Especially if you didn't like Sirius."

"I must be going crazy. You know, living for so long without a herd," Severus said with a sneer. Harry flashed him a loving grin.

"It's a good thing that I'm your herd now. You know, so you don't get any crazier than you already are." Severus rolled his eyes, but he gripped Harry's hand just a little tighter.

They continued on until Harry saw two familiar looking centaurs and a strange lump on the ground, just inside the Forbidden Forrest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"_Resolution"_

Harry felt something in his chest tighten at the sight of Sirius and Thistle. Despite his excitement, Harry refrained from cantering forward and barreling into Sirius with a hug. As Harry became close enough to see their expressions, he was glad he hadn't rushed forward so childishly. Sirius had a harsh scowl on his face, and Thistle looked terrified to be in such unfamiliar woods, so near to the castle.

Finally, the four centaurs stood opposite each other. Meeting Sirius's eyes was too difficult, so Harry dropped his attention to the third member of Sirius's traveling party—a tiny foal. The slumbering toddler did not look well. His skin was deathly pale, and his unruly, dark hair rested against a sweaty forehead. Harry turned questioning eyes to Thistle, who frowned, and then she turned her head away revealing the tears sliding down her cheeks in the moonlight.

"You shouldn't have left like you did," Sirius finally stated. Harry swallowed thickly.

"I know," he replied, wondering if Sirius hated him now.

"And you're choice in..._mate_...is completely horrid," Sirius added frostily. At that, Harry squeezed Severus's hand a little tighter and glared at his former guardian.

"Don't drag him into this," Harry warned. The tension stretched to a breaking point and then Sirius stomped his back hoof in irritation, his tail swinging wildly from side to side.

"Why didn't you just _talk _to me? I would have listened! I may not have understood, I would have been angry, but I would _never_ stop loving you. You're my colt, Harry. Don't you know how much you mean to me?"

Harry felt a little guilty, and he shrugged his shoulders helplessly.

"I just didn't belong with the herd anymore. I knew my place was somewhere else...and I've found it now," Harry replied levelly. Sirius snorted, tail still thrashing.

"Now I see where you get it from," Severus commented mildly, but the simple statement was all it took.

"Don't open your damned mouth, you traitor! It's bad enough you...with _my_ colt...but to...to...damn it all, James was my best friend, and Lily was yours! Even if you didn't kill them with your own hands, it was your stubborn, _selfish_ interference with the world of two-legs that caused their deaths! You wanted to know more than everyone else—fancied yourself to be some kind of Chiron reincarnate! Always _so_ convinced you were better than everyone else with your stupid potions and your crazy ideas about two-legs!"

"Sirius, stop, please!" Harry begged, closing the gap between them and wrapping his arms around the taller centaur's midriff. "I'm _finally_ happy here. I've found my place, and I've found someone like me, who loves me and understands me. Can't that be good enough for you?" Harry asked. In his arms, he felt Sirius sigh and then relax tensed muscles. Slowly, Sirius's arms wrapped around him.

"It's...good enough. Are you really happy here, Harry? Because say the word and I'll take you home. I don't care what everyone says..." Sirius replied. Harry pulled away from the hug, his green eyes sad.

"And what exactly is everyone saying?" Harry asked. Sirius shot Severus a dark look, and for just a moment, Harry thought he saw an ounce of compassion in it.

"Pretty much the same things they said about Severus, just before he was exiled."

"Then they aren't the sort of things that deserve repeating," Severus interjected sternly. For once, Sirius completely agreed with him. Harry's attention then shifted to Thistle, who had stood quietly nearby, the foal sleeping fitfully at her hooves.

"Thistle...how fare you?" Harry asked. His old friend didn't look good. She was thinner than he remembered, as if all her youth had been sucked away in a single year.

"I have many questions," she replied, but it was hollow, and her voice didn't even sound the same anymore.

"Who is this?" Harry asked.

"A foal who should not be sleeping on the hard ground. Come along. We'll finish this discussion in the cave," Severus said. Thistle looked both grateful and frightened. Sirius easily picked up the sleeping foal and cradled him in his strong arms. Much to both Sirius and Thistle's horror, Severus and Harry led them towards the castle.

It was growing late, so thankfully most of the children and staff were in bed. Thistle and Sirius moved through the castle like frightened rabbits, jumping at the smallest of sounds and clearly on edge. Harry remembered what that felt like, at the same time he realized how comfortable he'd grown to be in the castle. It felt like home, now.

Once inside their cave, Severus lit the fire and led Sirius into the bedroom, where the little foal was put on a proper bed. Harry and Thistle sat in front of the fire, where Sirius and Severus joined them.

"Is the foal yours, Thistle?" Harry asked.

"No...well, yes, I suppose...but..."

The tension was thick as a knife, and Sirius and Severus both felt like intruders.

"Come on, Black, I'll show you the castle," Severus said abruptly. Thistle looked relieved they were leaving, even if Sirius protested for show.

"Tell me what happened, Thistle," Harry said. His old friend wiped at fresh tears on her cheeks and began her story.

"It was right after you left. I spent a lot of time out in the woods, just thinking about things, wanting to escape all the nasty things being said in the herd about you...when I got into some trouble. He was a loner, from a distant herd, I think, but he was much stronger than me and I had wandered too far. Bane was furious when he found out. He got it in his head that I was lying...that it hadn't been a stranger who mated with me, but _you_. It didn't help when he was born so sickly and small, but it was only because I didn't hardly eat anything during the pregnancy, and I know it sounds awful, but I just wanted him to die. I wanted Bane, and the life I had imagined. I didn't ask for what happened to me, and it wasn't _fair. _When Sirius said he was coming to find you...Bane told me I could bring you the foal and if he didn't come back, we could be together. Everyone's convinced he's yours, even Sirius, I think..."

Harry knew his mouth was hanging open, and it was a struggle to regain his composure.

"You want me to...to...keep him?" Harry verified, unable to believe Thistle would be so unattached to her own foal, no matter the circumstances of his conception.

"Please don't think I'm a monster, Harry. Please. Every time I look at him I remember what happened. It was so horrible, Harry. I have nightmares, awful nightmares, and the foal _hates_ me. He won't nurse from me, or from anyone, and he's killing himself. It's as if he already knows the herd doesn't want him. If he goes back with us, he'll only die. I know he's not yours—I _know_ that—I'd give anything if he were...but please, Harry, if you have any fondness left for me..."

Harry swallowed thickly, trying not to let his hopes rise too high. He knew he should speak with Severus about it first, but he thought of the unwanted little foal being dragged back to a village that hated him and couldn't bear the thought.

"Of course he can stay. I'll love him like he's my own," Harry said quietly, knowing it was a vow he could easily keep. He remembered the foal he'd seen in the Mirror of Maybe, and how much it had pained him to realize he would most likely never have a foal of his own.

"I'm sorry, Harry, for everything. I never meant for any of it to turn out the way it has. I love you, even if I'm not very good at showing it," Thistle said. Harry gave her a forgiving smile.

"Everything is going to be fine, Thistle. You can have a clean start, and you've given me a very precious gift, even if you don't realize it yet. I know right now you may be very upset, but in time I think you might come to think on this decision with regret. Know that you can always come and spend time with him, or write him letters."

"I'll keep that in mind, Harry. You're really too good for the herd, you know? We didn't deserve you," she said, reaching for his hand.

"Forget about all that. How long will you and Sirius be staying?" Harry asked. Thistle immediately looked alarmed.

"_Staying_? Here with the two-legs? We _won't_ be staying, Harry. We'll leave tonight, if I have any say in the matter. I know Sirius is eager to be away from this horrid place just as I am."

"It's really not so bad, Thistle. The world of the wizards can be frightening at first, but it's really very beautiful."

"You're confused, Harry. This place reeks of imbalance. I don't know how someone as powerful as you can even stand it—I can hardly breathe here. Don't you feel it? All their magic is so muffling—it's blocking out _Reiki._"

Harry shifted, slightly uncomfortable at Thistle's observation.

"Perhaps it is a bit repressive in the heart of the castle, but out in the forest it really isn't so bad. I've always been too sensitive to _Reiki_ and my visions to begin with, so for me it's been kind of nice. I actually feel more like a normal centaur here than I ever did back home. I hardly ever dream here. Don't you remember how many mornings I woke up so sick from my prophecies that I couldn't eat? I was too weak to even get out of bed."

"You do look healthier. Better than just healthy, though...you're radiant. It's like there's a star inside you, and its light is shining out." Harry gave his friend a smile. He and Thistle may never have the same relationship they'd once had, but Harry was glad things were okay between them. He stood, offering his hand to Thistle.

"At least eat something before you and Sirius head back. The kitchens are always open," Harry said. With perfect timing, Sirius and Severus returned, bickering heatedly about something.

"The years haven't done you any favors! You're still a stuck-up, slimy, sniveling—"

"Sirius!" Harry protested, angry on behalf of his mate. Severus, however, was just as quick to lash back as he slammed the door.

"And _you_ are still the pig-headed, cruel-spirited, brainless dolt you were when I left!"

"Severus!" Harry said, switching his glare to his mate. Thistle gently touched his arm, offering him a shaky smile.

"I think it would be best if we just got food along the way. Sirius, are you ready to go?" she asked. Sirius shot a glare at Severus, more agitated than Harry had ever seen him. When he crossed the room to give Harry a quick hug goodbye, it was almost as if he did it as an afterthought, as he was so focused on his malice for Severus.

"If you hurt him I'll rip you apart," Sirius threatened, clearly irritated that Severus matched him in height, if not in weight. He couldn't tower over him like he did with most of the others in the herd. Severus sneered, turning his hooked nose up at Sirius as if he was something unpleasant that had stuck to his hoof.

"I've shown him only kindness and safety—can _you_ say the same?"

Harry thought of Fluffy, and of Voldemort, and Quirrel. Severus certainly had a loose definition of the word 'safety'. Wisely, Harry didn't comment. Sirius huffed, told Harry once more that he loved him, and then he and Thistle were gone from their cave.

"Wait a second...they forgot the foal," Severus said, obviously regaining some of his rationality. Harry just gave him a little smile.

"No they didn't," he replied innocently. Severus arched a brow.

"Explain yourself, colt," Severus demanded. Harry crossed to the bedroom and opened the door, peeking in on the baby.

"He's not wanted in the herd, and he's rejecting food. Thistle thinks if she takes him back he'll die. The father forced himself on her, and she can't stand to look at him. I told her I would raise him."

"Don't you think that's an awfully big decision to make without consulting your mate?" Severus asked, though it was obvious he wasn't truly annoyed. Harry just smiled at him radiantly from the bedroom doorway.

"He's perfect, don't you think?" Harry asked. "We're going to need to find a way to get him to eat, though, poor baby." Severus realized Harry was already in love with the idea of being a parent and would hear nothing negative about it. He moved to Harry's side and brusquely kissed Harry's temple.

"He's an incredibly lucky foal, to fall into your hands."

"And yours," Harry replied. "I think we'll make very good parents."

Happily, the two shared a loving kiss.

_SSHP_

News of the foal, who had been named Sorrel, eclipsed anything that might have been said about the mysterious retirement of Professor Lupin. Harry already attracted a great deal of attention, but with the awkward little foal latched onto his flank, he was followed by a constant refrain of "awww!" and "so cute!"

Far from being irritated, Harry had a father's pride and felt Sorrel was completely deserving of all the attention he got. Two days after the triumph over Voldemort, Harry sat with his friends on the bright grounds watching summer butterflies flit over the Hogwarts gardens. Sorrel, who'd vastly improved in health since coming to his new home, teetered and tottered after them, occasionally tripping on his long legs and tumbling comically into the grass. He was still unsteady on his feet, seemingly unable to get all four of them to move in the right direction at the same time, or if he was successful with that, found it too hard to balance his much heavier torso end. Most of the time, Harry would carry him from place to place draped over his back, where Sorrel loved to curl up and nap for as long as Harry would haul him around.

"So Harry...this may sound like a silly question, but, erm...how exactly did Sorrel come to be? I mean, did you give birth or—"

"Hermione! You swore to me you wouldn't ask!" Ron protested, earning a round of laughter from the four friends. Harry amusedly shook his head.

"He's adopted, Hermione. My old herd brought him to me."

"He really is adorable. Is he eating better?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, the house elves finally found something he couldn't resist."

"Do we even want to know?" Ron asked. Harry flashed an impish smile.

"Goat's milk. He's going through gallons of it." Ron simply shook his head.

"You will be here next year, won't you Harry?" Neville asked. Harry was distracted from answering by Sorrel, who came tumbling awkwardly into Harry's waiting arms. The little foal, who had yet to attempt a first word, promptly stuffed his thumb into his mouth and closed his eyes sleepily a few times. Harry nodded invitingly at his side, and his sleepy foal didn't protest the nap. He folded up his impossibly long legs under himself and draped his torso over Harry's back, snuggling into the warm, sun-kissed fur. Harry looked out over the grounds of Hogwarts, to the shadowy woods beyond, and smiled serenely.

"Yes. Hogwarts is home now."

Severus's voice broke the sleepy spell that had been cast over the four friends.

"I thought I'd find you lazing about in the sunshine. Come on, colt, it's time for lunch," Severus said. Harry nodded and stretched one last time before standing, trying not to disturb Sorrel too much. "I'll take him," Severus offered. With a bit of effort, Harry lifted Sorrel into his arms and then onto Severus's broad back. With a happy wave, Harry said goodbye to his friends and headed back towards his cave for lunch with his mate and foal. With a soft smile, Harry realized it would have been impossible to be any happier.

A/N: Well, that only took...three years. I was only writing a few letters per day, lol.


End file.
